The Quest of Erebor: Enda's Unexpected Journey
by Maethorni
Summary: She was a strange Dwarf. Raised to survive in Mirkwood she became a huntress. When Enda's found by Gandalf & invited to join a quest she accepts. This causes conflict since some hold the past against her. This is her chance to prove herself. She hopes to be accepted among the Dwarves. Story better than summery. Please read and review! T for violence. Kíli/OC
1. Meetings and Quests

**Chapter 1**

**Meetings and Quests**

Enda ran quickly through the forest, in pursuit of a large buck that would keep her family fed for a week. She was a huntress and a good thing too. Her father was ill and her mother couldn't hunt and neither could her younger brother who was born with a bad leg. So she took up the responsibility of maintaining the family. She knew it would come soon when her father passed for he was an old Dwarf. He was close to 250 years of age. Her mother was quite a bit younger but she was weakened ever since the birth of Dín. Dín was born thirty years ago and he was still a young child in Dwarf reckoning. Enda was almost 72 (which is comparable to a seventeen or eighteen year old human).

Enda had been trained since she was a tween to become a hunter and warrior. Her father knew that she would be the next to run the home. She was very skilled in archery and swordplay. She knew how to live off the land.

Though she was a Dwarf she never lived underground. Her father and mother were from Erebor but they had to flee when the dragon, Smaug, took over the mountain. They, like thousands of dwarves, lived in exile. They moved to the edge of Mirkwood forest not willing to trek all the way to the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains or any other dwarven cities. They built a home and they thrived on their own and raised a family.

When Enda asked why they didn't live in the underground dwarven cities her father would reply that while treasure is something pretty, it didn't guarantee a full stomach. Her father insisted that living in the wilderness guaranteed fresh meat for the table.

Enda didn't want to stay in the wilderness with only her family to be with her. She wanted to go off on adventures and make friends. She knew it would never happen while her family was dependent on her and she couldn't abandon them. She still tried to convince her family to move but her father was stubborn in the matter.

Enda then saw the buck and she drew back her bowstring, the arrow was fitted just right and she shot. It would have been the perfect shot if the buck had stood still but it suddenly startled and ran away. Her arrow hit a tree a bit farther away but Enda didn't focus on that. She was looking for whatever frightened that buck for she didn't make a noise and she wasn't upwind of the deer. She lay still and then spotted it.

It was a vile looking Orc. She had never seen one this far to the east. It had a determined look to it and he ran with a great sword in his hands.

Enda spared its life for the time being, she was curious on why it would be alone so far away from an Orc area. Orcs were never seen in Mirkwood. She followed it quietly her bow was loaded and she was ready to kill.

"Separated… Stupid squad went ahead and didn't even notice me missing…" he muttered. "I better get my share of the plunder … Stupid raid and stupid Dwarves… Why live alone with no others to help protect-" He stopped short when an arrow went through his neck.

Enda realized what was going on. Somehow the Orc knew that her family was here in solitude and now they were planning on raiding the house for treasure which almost all Dwarves would have. She quickly ran down the game trail and then saw firelight ahead.

It was her home that was burning. Enda's eyes went wide. She saw five Orcs silhouetted against the fire. She didn't see her family anywhere. She saw all the valuables laid out in the yard and the Orcs where all fighting over them. She also saw blood on their swords and then she spotted three still Dwarves.

Her family was dead. Their faces were pale and blood stained their clothes. No breath rose in their chests nor did any of their eyes flutter.

Sorrow and bitter hatred filled her. She slung her bow over her shoulder and drew the sword that she wore at her waist. She then charged forward.

She took the nearest Orc down by decapitating it. The other Orcs were surprised only momentarily but with that extra moment Enda killed another Orc.

The three remaining Orcs gathered their wits and took their weapons and attacked her. She had never faced more than one intelligent creature in combat before and now it was her against three Orcs which all were taller than her. One feigned an attack and while she was ready to block that Orc another would swing at her. The attack stoke took her in the left arm.

They laughed at her and she swung at the biggest Orc, the leader. Her sword was deflected by his sword and another Orc's sword. The third Orc managed to slice at her again. Pain flamed up as the sword blade hit in her in her right side between her ribs and hip. She knew that she couldn't win not with all three of them working together. She barreled straight through them and snatched an item from the pile of valuables. It was her father's bow.

She ran as fast and as far as she could before she nearly fell over. She had run farther into the forest and took lots of turns before she could be certain of losing the Orcs. She continued even after that. While Enda ran her wound in her stomach reminded her that she was hurt. She placed her hand over the cut to try and keep herself from bleeding out.

She eventually came to a point where she couldn't keep from stumbling. Each time it became harder to get back up. She tripped over a root and then struggled a moment to get back up but she couldn't find the strength.

_I'm going to die_, she thought glumly. _Don't think like that_, she scolded herself. _You have to be strong and fight on for your honor and your family_.

She lay on the grassy ground in a semiconscious state for hours. The pain soon was dulled but she knew she was losing blood. She noticed that she was no longer in the forest. She had run all the way south to the road. She heard someone coming. She didn't think that the Orcs would come all the way down here to find her.

It wasn't an Orc, it was an old man with a large grey beard. Enda wasn't able to make a sound nor could she try and get away if he was a threat. She could only lie on the ground and watch him. He glanced at her curiously and then knelt down next to her.

He placed his hand upon her brow and chanted something in an ancient sounding language that Enda could not understand. Then the pain washed away. She felt her skin mend itself stopping the blood flow. She shuddered and she flailed her arms trying to reach her sword.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'm not an enemy…"

"Who…?" Enda's voice gave out from lack of moisture.

"I am Gandalf… a Wizard. It's a good thing I found you when I did. Any longer you and you would have died." Gandalf then handed her a canteen and she drank.

"Why did you save me?"

"I wouldn't let someone die when I can save them…" Gandalf then studied her. "Tell me your story young Dwarfling."

"Well my name is Enda, daughter of Díli." She then told Gandalf of the day's events. She then tried her hardest not to cry in front of him when she told him about her family's death. "I should have been there…"

"No, they would have only killed you too."

"I should have been the defender or at least to have died trying!" Enda then started crying.

"There, there…" Gandalf sat with her until she calmed down. "Why don't you come with me? I am off to a meeting for a quest."

"What sort of quest?"

"It's secret so I cannot tell you any detail unless the others want you to come along. But it's a Dwarves quest so I think they would accept you."

"How far is it? The meeting?"

"Oh it's all the way in Bree but I think we should be able to make good time. So what do you say?"

"I've always wanted to go on adventures… I have nothing here now so I will go with you. But first may I go back into the woods and grab some of my supplies that I hid nearby?"

"Of course… It's going to be a quest and I can guarantee nothing for certain."

"Works for me… Nothing is ever certain. I have learned to adapt…"

"I'll make us some dinner and then we should try and travel." Enda then went into the forest and went to a hidey hole she made a storage in case of emergency. She grabbed a knapsack and filled it with all the supplies she could carry. A bedroll, food, and some canteens and flasks. She took off her old long coat and jerkin, for they were bloodied and torn where she had been hit, then put on a different jerkin over her wool shirt. Then she put her other long coat on.

Next she took stock of her weapons. She had stored arrows and extra knives in the hidey hole and she decided to take everything. She always wore two quivers so she was able to stuff all of the arrows in them. She took all the knives and daggers and placed them in her jerkin and coat pockets and slipped a few into her boots.

When she got back the food was ready. The two of them ate in silence and after they ate they started to journey west until nightfall. They walked six days before they got over the Misty Mountains. When they got over they pushed onwards until they got to Bree rarely breaking except for food and drink and very brief rests.

When they got to Bree it was almost suppertime so they went to the Prancing Pony where they were to meet the others. While they waited for the others they ordered some food and they ate.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

"I'm sorry for the speed we went. I shouldn't have pushed you on at such a breakneck pace while you're injured-"

"It's alright. I'm healing well and the trip gives me a sense of purpose. I haven't seen many people before… Well aside from my family and the Men at Lake-Town who I trade with. This is quite an experience and I'm excited to meet other Dwarves." Enda then paused. "How many will there be on the quest?"

"Thirteen so far and I have my eye on a Hobbit for another companion. Then if the both of you come then that will be fifteen."

"What's a Hobbit?"

"I think you will get to meet some and then you can make your own judgment."

"Do you think the other Dwarves will like me?"

"I don't see why not. And I can highly recommend you. You are helpful and you are a good shot with a bow. I'm sure they could use a good huntress." Gandalf then paused. "You are a good traveler. Never once did you complain on the journey here and you had every excuse to. In full health I think you'd be the best Dwarf among the group."

"The only reason I didn't complain because I was too winded," Enda said. She then burst into a grin. She redid her long coppery-brown ponytail and clasped it with the silver hair clasp. "I do hope they show up soon. I'm finding that I would like to sleep in a bed again." Enda quickly suppressed a yawn.

"Gandalf…" Enda turned around in her seat at the deep voice.

Gandalf told Enda the name of all thirteen Dwarves that came into the inn. They each bowed to her with a formal 'at your service' except for Thorin Oakenshield who looked doubtful at her and had a small scowl on his face.

"And who are you?" Thorin asked.

"Enda, daughter of Díli," she replied. "At your service," she stood up and bowed.

"Díli Keyseeker?" Thorin asked ignoring the formality.

"Yes, from Erebor before it was overrun." Enda looked up at Thorin. "He never told me why he decided to live in the forest instead of the mountains with his kin."

"He has no kin amongst us." Enda's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "He was a disgrace to Dwarves. My father exiled him."

"What? Why? What could my father have done?" Enda asked. Her voice lowered to almost a growl from her shock and anger. No one called her father a disgrace.

"He betrayed my father-"

"That can't be… My father was an honorable Dwarf!" Enda stood up and looked Thorin dead in the eyes. Her fists clenched and she was ready to punch Thorin.

"He tried to kill the king and take the key to Erebor. He was caught and because he was once a friend, my father spared his life."

"You're a liar!" Enda lost her temper and tried to punch Thorin in the mouth. Thorin caught her wrist and then twisted her arm behind her back.

"No one strikes me!" Thorin said angrily as he twisted her arm even farther. Enda's face flushed as she held back the scream. She refused to cry out in pain in front of this Dwarf.

"Thorin!" Gandalf scolded. "Let go of her. She is in distress and she isn't fully well."

"I do not take insults from traitors-"

"She is not the one who betrayed you or your father. Now release her." Everyone in the small inn had been staring and Gandalf shot them a warning glare so they all turned back to their drinks.

Thorin shoved her away and she stumbled to the ground. She glared back up at the Dwarf leader. She stood back up as he glared back she also saw a hint of a smirk. She lunged forward, ready to throttle him but Kíli stopped her.

"Let go of me!" Enda shouted. "Let go! I do not take insults or injury from pompous, self-righteous cowards!"

"Hush… You are not helping yourself…" Kíli whispered to her.

"What do I care? I don't! I've lost everything! Why not lose my life!?" She turned and looked at Kíli. Her breathing was deep and ragged as if she were about to start crying, but she kept her face hard and cold. She refused to cry in front of others. She was stronger than that.

Kíli didn't let go of her, instead he led her back to her seat. He sat down with her and his hands held hers. He looked her in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. Enda saw sympathy in his eyes.

"I couldn't save them… My family was murdered. That's why I won't allow them to be insulted…" She looked down. Kíli was surprised that she answered. He didn't answer. How could he answer to that? "Orcs attacked my home while I was out hunting. They slaughtered my family then looted our home. I got there in time to see them set the house in flames."

"I found her near to death. She had tried to avenge her family but she was outnumbered. I have brought her with me so she may be among her own kind," Gandalf said.

"You are armed more than a hunter need be." Thorin said gruffly. Enda then looked coldly at Thorin.

"My father taught me to always be able to survive. There are dangers in the world… You have to be ready for anything that may happen. Be prepared to lose your home. Be prepared to wander the world alone." Enda then stood up and looked Thorin in the eyes with a hard and bitter stare. "I may not look like your average hunter and that's because I'm not. I was trained with wisdom and common sense," Enda practically spat out the last few words.

Thorin looked at her with anger. "You best watch your tongue."

Enda sarcastically stuck her tongue out and looked at it. "Who do you think you are to command me?"

"I am the king!"

"You aren't my king… Remember, I'm a child of exile therefor I do not answer to anyone, least of all you. So you cannot command me of anything. I will speak my mind if I choose to do so and you may speak yours but do not try intimidating me for I am not one to be scorned."

"You're excessively bold. It's not a flattering trait-"

Enda threw her head back and let out a bark of laughter. "Tell me Oakenshield, who would I be trying to impress? I'm the only Dwarf of Mirkwood." Enda gestured to the east. "I never was trained in being a flatterer, simply because I was trained to be honest."

"And who told you the nobility of honesty? Your father?" Thorin scoffed. Enda stood up.

Enda's hand went to her sword hilt but she stopped herself. "Only because I don't want to dirty my sword I will let that one pass. But I warn you, do not insult my family." Enda set her jaw.

"And let me suppose that was learned from a strong, older brother whom you admired?" Thorin then smirked. "Of course he couldn't be that, foolish me. Your brother couldn't save your family from a band of Orcs-"

"You've gone too far!" Enda hissed.

In a blink of an eye she drew her sword but Thorin was able to block her blow as he drew his sword. She then lashed out again and before anyone could stop them it became a fight. Thorin soon got the upper hand since she was still weak from the blood loss and exhausted from the traveling. Enda stumbled backwards over a chair as Thorin came towards her. She gazed up at him keeping all fear from her face. She was certain that Thorin would run her through but she wouldn't give into fear. She closed her eyes waiting to die.

"Thorin, stop this madness!" Gandalf yelled and then Thorin's sword went red hot in his hand and he dropped it. Thorin glared at Gandalf.

Enda quickly got up and sheathed her sword. She felt uncomfortable at everyone watching her and all the patrons were watching too. She was about to walk away when the Wizard placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't leaving," Gandalf said. "You have nowhere to go…"

Enda huffed. She then scowled at Thorin. "I would have let it pass… until you insulted my brother. He wasn't older than me nor was he able to defend. But he was good, loyal, and noble at heart. I will not hesitate to defend him if anyone insults him," Enda said quietly. She sat down and rubbed her sore arm. She avoided making eye contact with anyone.

Thorin and Gandalf then went a little ways away and then argued over having Enda join with them on the quest. In the end Gandalf won out and Thorin walked back to the group looking annoyed and then looked to Enda.

"I'm sorry…" Enda didn't like how forced it sounded but it was obvious that he never really apologized for anything. "You are free to join the quest if you so choose."

Enda hid a smirk. "Of course I'm coming." She mostly decided to come just to spite the grumpy Dwarf but she really wanted to go on an adventure and this was her opportunity. "Thank you for the offer." Enda then paused. "Also I will overlook the past. You're forgiven. Just promise that you won't insult my family anymore."

"Alright…"

Then Thorin walked away and started talking to Gandalf. That's when two of the Dwarves came over to Enda.

"I'm Fíli, and this is my brother Kíli…"

"Very nice to meet you both." Enda said with a nod of her head. She recognized them but it was nice having an actual introduction.

"We figured we should welcome you. Our uncle can be a bit difficult and things will probably be strained and awkward for a bit."

"Your uncle?" Enda asked and she glanced between the brothers and Thorin. "I see some resemblance…" Enda looked awkwardly down. "I'm just the best with first impressions, aren't I? You probably think I'm quite a fool."

"Not really… I wouldn't have allowed anyone to insult my family. I think I would have drawn a sword," Kíli said.

"Mum always told me that my temper will get me into trouble…" A wistful smile crossed her face. "I'm sorry that I'm not more like her… She was wise and patient. Pretty much the opposite of me…" There was silence for a moment. "Will you two explain the quest to me? Gandalf has been vague on it but I think since I've accepted I should know what I've gotten myself into…"

"Well, we're going on a quest to reclaim Erebor… We are going to take back what is rightfully ours and if Smaug is still alive we will kill him."

"Smaug, the Dragon…" Enda's face paled for a second but then lit up.

"I hope he is alive… Only so I can kill him. What better way to prove myself than to kill that fiend? Imagine, if I could bring him down I could be accepted… I would be Enda Dragon-slayer, the bravest woman to ever live in Middle Earth!"

"A Dragon would not be easy to kill or else he would be defeated a long time ago…" Fíli said to the younger Dwarf.

"I'm not afraid of a challenge…" Enda then grinned, a lopsided grin. "I swear that I will not let anyone regret me coming along."

"Everyone to bed," Thorin then commanded. "You will all start your journey for the Shire tomorrow."

Everyone went to the rooms of the inn and Enda closed the door behind her. She wasn't tired but she didn't dare to defy Thorin. So she lay in the little bed wondering about the quest. Then her thoughts went back to her family. She couldn't rid herself of their lifeless bodies. She then pulled her lyre from a pouch and started to strum it and sang,

'Little brother you are now gone

Why is it you who won't see dawn?

Oh brother lad I miss your lasting hope

You're bright smiles, how will I cope?

Little one you were good and kind

Now forever you'll be in my mind

Mother dear, ever close to my heart

To be now lost, forever we part

You loved me so, your heart was gold

You love was great, your hands now cold

Mother I need you here with me

But that is not meant to be

My father who trained me to be strong

Could you show me where I belong?

If I could go back I would have tried

To be defender or to at least have died

If ever you look down from the cloud

I hope that I can make you proud'

Enda felt better for singing a lament for her family. She never gave them any final farewells and she never had a chance to give them a proper burial. She cringed at what the Orcs may have done to them. This lament was at least one way she could feel that she had done something for them.

She then went to bed and slept until the sun rose.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I have become positively obsessed with the Hobbit and I've been messing around with the idea of adding another character for quite sometime. I decided that I would like to share with you all and I hope you will read and review. All constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**I hope to hear all of your opinions soon!**

**~Maethorni  
**


	2. Learning

**Chapter Two**

**Learning**

Enda did not sleep peacefully. Her dreams played the details of her family's death. She knew it was more than a dream. She had experienced visions before which would reveal the past and future to her. Whatever she saw in the past was accurate but the future is something that is able to change although the main theme of a vision is rarely off. If anything the more you try to avoid something the more likely that it will be by your own doing.

Her mother had told her that she was different and to never tell others about the visions she had. Not many Dwarves ever had the Seers power but those who had it were often made outcasts because almost all Dwarves feared them. She wasn't even permitted to tell her father of her visions and her mother wouldn't listen so soon Enda suffered alone.

The power is not chosen by a person but rather it chooses them. Enda thought it unfair that she should have to see everything she did. Most of the time seeing the past brought pain, mental and surprisingly physical, and the future brought fear and doubt. She never would wish this upon anyone.

She woke up that morning seeing her brother's death in vivid detail. He had tried to defend himself with his cane from the attacking Orcs but soon a sword ran deep into his heart. He cried out in pain and fear before he fell. His young body collapsed to the ground and blood started to flow all around him.

Enda sat up. The scream was too real. She ran her hand through her messy hair and tried hard to think of something else but she couldn't shake the pain that losing her brother brought. A depressing loneliness settled over her. _Harden yourself, Enda. No point in burdening yourself with troubles._ She surprised herself at how much she thought like her father. She could hear those words from him before and she always did her best to make him proud. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath pushing her thoughts aside. What's past is done now she'd have to accept that and move on.

She then heard a knock at the door.

"Enda, you better get ready, and come down for breakfast," Gandalf said. "You have a long day of travel ahead of you."

"I'll be down in a minute!" Enda replied.

She then grabbed all of her gear that she had taken off and placed on the table the night before. She then put her jerkin on, tightened her sword belt and hip quiver around her waist, put her coat on and slung her second quiver on over her shoulder. She clasped her hair back into a ponytail and then slipped her boots on.

She then headed down into the main area of the inn where a few of the Dwarves were already sitting down for breakfast. She stood awkwardly watching them, unsure if she should sit with them or not. She then felt a pair of arms around her shoulders.

"Morning!" Fíli said from her left side. He looked wide awake.

"How did you sleep?" Kíli asked from her right. Unlike his brother, Enda could tell that Kíli was not a morning person.

"Alright," Enda lied but she didn't let it show.

"Good," Kíli smiled warmly at her although he didn't look completely convinced.

"Come, I'm starving!" Fíli said and they all walked to a table and sat down.

"That makes two of us," Enda said with her lopsided grin.

They all then started eating. She grabbed a cup of tea and then Enda filled her plate with bacon, rolls, and cheese. She was impressed at the amount of food there was at the table.

"You needn't look so shocked…" she heard Dwalin say. "You'd think that you have never seen food before."

"It's just that I've never seen _so_ much food!"

"Never?" Fíli asked quirking his eyebrow.

"My father and I always brought the food to the table… and we never ate in excess..."

"Enjoy it while you can. During quests it's rare to ever see so much food," Dori said.

"How far is it until we get to the Shire?" Enda asked as they all continued eating.

"Three days by pony," Balin said.

"Pony? You own ponies?" Enda's eyes went childishly wide with wonder.

"Yes we do. And it's fortunate that we have a few spare ones…"

"I've never ridden a pony before…" Enda said.

"You've never ridden a pony?" Kíli looked completely shocked.

"Well, there's never really been a need…" Enda said quietly.

"Then you'll have to have an easy tempered one," Balin said. "You're going to have to learn as we go."

"Alright… This will be interesting…" Enda gave her lopsided smile.

"Alright we better head out," Gandalf said after he did a head count.

"Where's Thorin?" Fíli asked.

"He is in a meeting with the Dwarf leader who may offer you their help. But we have to head out. He will meet up with us at Master Baggins house."

After paying the innkeeper they then headed out.

Gandalf then lead the thirteen Dwarves out to the stable which was a little ways away from the inn. Each of the Dwarves picked their ponies and prepped them. Fíli and Kíli saddled a pony for Enda. They then all led the ponies out of the stable and down the streets to the front gate. Once they were out of the town they all mounted. Enda tried to follow their example but she had much difficulty.

When she got up she held onto the pony's reins and to the saddle. She then felt her pony start to walk forward. She didn't know how to stop it and she figured that since her pony was following the others it would be fine.

"She looks like a sack of potatoes," Kíli said with a smirk as he rode by her and the Fíli came up on the other side. Fíli and Kíli laughed.

"Terrible form… She definitely looks like she's new at this-"

"_She _doesn't need to be referred to as if _she's_ not here…" Enda said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She grinned cheerfully though "I told you that I've never ridden before…"

"Enda, June won't bolt. Sit up straighter," Fíli said. "There. Confidence is the key, ponies can sense your emotions and if you're panicked they will."

"Now use your knees to keep you up. Don't use too much pressure but enough to keep you up," Kíli said. Then for the next few hours the two brothers helped Enda learn to properly ride a pony without falling as it walked and how to get it to stop and to go.

"Now let's practice a trot," Fíli said.

Enda bit her lip. She was comfortable at the moment in learning how not to look like a sack of potatoes. "Is it necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Kíli said and then he smirked. "Unless you're scared…"

"Never!" Enda said indignantly.

So the rest of the day they taught her how to trot and even get into a full gallop and canter without falling. She was far from professional but at least she wasn't falling off. The brothers were constantly giving her pointers and encouragement.

Then things went a little sour when they decided to teach her to jump.

There was a nice log that would serve well as a hurdle so they each jumped it an encouraged Enda to try it as well. Hesitation was clearly seen but she didn't want to be cowardly so she got her pony to run towards the log. The mare jumped gracefully but Enda fell off while clearing the log. Worse yet, her left foot was caught in the stirrup and she was being dragged behind the pony who still felt like running. She was able to free her foot and she tumbled to a stop while her pony still trotted away.

"Enda!" Kíli shouted. He jumped from his horse and knelt next to Enda while Fíli then rode after her pony and stopped it.

"I'm alright... I'm fine..." Enda said breathlessly. She sat up and shook her head. A grin then spread over her face. "I almost made the jump..."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gandalf asked.

"I might be a little bruised, but I'm mostly just winded. It could have been worse," Enda said. She then stood up with Kíli's help. "Needless to say I won't try jumping again today..." She then grinned her lopsided grin.

"What ever possessed you to try and teach such an unseasoned rider to jump?" Dori said scolding the youngest brothers. Both of the boys hung their heads in shame. "She could have been hurt badly."

"Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't hurt." Enda felt uncomfortable as all the Dwarves and the Wizard watched her. "Let's head out..." Fíli and Kíli helped her get atop of her pony, June, before mounting their own. They all then rode out. Fíli and Kíli rode right by her.

"We're sorry," Kíli said, his hazel eyes met Enda's.

"Don't be... You must have great faith in my abilities to believe that I can already do jumps after only riding a pony for the first time."

"You're handling this a lot better that I would have thought..." Fíli said. His blue eyes seemed to be studying her, looking for the smallest flash of anger.

"How else should I be reacting? Stewing over something that isn't anyone's fault is just a waste of time," Enda said honestly. Enda was liking the brothers more and more. They reminded her of Dín. They were both youthful and mischievous but they were caring and kind.

They stopped for the day before the sun set and the tasks were soon done or underway. Enda volunteered to collect firewood and soon finished her task. She had nothing else to do so she leaned back against a fallen log. She then noticed Ori writing in a journal. Curiosity rose in her and she went and sat by the young Dwarf.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"I've wanted to write down all that happens during the quest so I've began a journal. There isn't much but you're free to read what I have so far," Ori said with a polite smile.

Enda hesitated for a moment and didn't grab the journal that Ori was offering her. She then looked down.

"I'd love to… It's just- I can't… read…" Enda said. She then bit the inside of her cheek waiting to be laughed at.

"You never learned to read?" Ori asked. He sounded really sad at that, almost as if it was the worst thing imaginable.

"I've never really tried to read. I never was taught and I never really thought there would be much need for me to learn to read or write."

"Well it's very important. Reading helps you learn about many different things and when you can read and write you will be more empowered…"

"How so?" Enda asked. She was now very curious. Her head was cocked as she listened to Ori.

"Well you've traded before?" Enda nodded. "When you can read about the current prices you can't be fooled into overpaying. Reading books on history and science will empower you with knowledge and writing will help you plot down ideas."

"Can you teach me to read and write?" Enda asked Ori.

"Of course! I have an extra journal you may use." Ori then handed her a small book full of blank paper. Then until the sun went down Ori started to teach Enda the runes and the basics to reading. He had her write down the runes on the front page and continued from there.

Enda then thanked Ori and let him continue with his journaling. She then joined the other for supper and then they split into watches. Enda was paired with Fíli and Kíli for the shift that was in the middle of the night. The youngest Dwarves were always put with the worst shifts.

When the time came Enda then joined with Fíli and Kíli who were standing, looking into the night. She decided since they didn't know of her presence yet, that she'd startle them. She quietly walked up and poked them both on the back of the neck. Both of them turned around and glared at Enda. They had tried to look normal but in their eyes it was obvious that they had been startled.

"I must be very stealthy for you not to notice me," Enda said with a smirk. "It's a good thing that you aren't ones to shriek or automatically attack."

"Yeah," Fíli said. He gave a smirk as well. He liked Enda, she was mischievous and it reminded him of him and his brother.

"You are pesky," Kíli said. He smiled though. He could have an ally to help pester his brother.

"Yep." Enda beamed proudly. "I'm glad you agree."

They were all quiet awhile as they watched the surrounding area for any trouble. When they eventually got comfortable with the fact that they were safe they all sat by the fire, warming their cold hands.

"Where are you from?" Enda asked suddenly.

"We are from the Blue Mountains," Fíli said.

"Blue Mountains? Where is that and what's it like?"

"We lived in a small colony of the Dwarves that had left Erebor. It was closer to the northern edge of the mountains. It wasn't much of a home because we were the outsiders. All of the Dwarves who were originally from there looked down upon us because we had lost our true home. But not all was bad there…" Kíli said.

"What of Mirkwood?"

"I've explored almost every inch of it. I've never been in Elven areas though. Not a hospitable group to Dwarves…" Enda's nose wrinkled in disgust but then a look of pride crossed her face. "I bet it's because my father outshot the little princeling."

"Your father did what?" Kíli asked.

"My father went to an archery tournament when I was only a little Dwarfling. He went into the competition and the Elves were surprised that he'd compete. It got down to the final two. It was my father and the Elf prince. The prince shot and hit in the center of the target. The Elves were ready to crown him champion but my father shot his arrow. The prince's arrow was split in two, my father's arrow slammed into the back of the target proving to be the better shot."

"I've never heard of a Dwarf that could outshoot an Elf… He must have been a skilled archer."

"The best!" Enda beamed. "I've always wondered how I compare to anyone else. My father always outshot me."

"Tomorrow we should compete!" Kíli said.

"I like that idea."

"I also noticed that you are skilled with a blade," Fíli said.

"Apparently not skilled enough… I almost got killed by Orcs and then when I fought your uncle." Enda then looked down. She felt so weak for failing to keep her honor for her family.

They were all quiet for a little while.

"What is that glove you wear on your right hand Kíli? It only covers two fingers and the thumb…"

"It's an archer glove… It's to keep your fingers from blistering on the bowstring."

"Ah… I've never seen one before…"

"Why do you only wear one glove? And why is it fingerless?" Fíli asked.

"It's just for grip… It was one of father's but the left glove went missing a long time ago…"

"You also carry two bows…"

"The plain one is my own… My father made it for me when I became the main provider. The one with the silver accents was his. It was made specifically for war."

"Can I see it?" Kíli asked. Enda nodded and handed Kíli the bow. "I've never seen such a well-made bow. It's made of the strongest wood. I don't think it will ever break." Kíli then pulled the string back. "It has quite a strong pull. I can't imagine the damage it could do."

"It was made by my great-great grandfather and it's been in the family ever since. That's why I saved it. Notice the markings on the silver? Everyone has carved their letter in it."

"Except for you… Why haven't you?" Kíli asked.

"Well because I don't know my letter yet. Ori is teaching me to read and write. But even if I could I'm not sure if I could mark it yet…" Enda looked into the night.

"Why?"

"Because. Only the owners mark it… To put my name upon it would mean I've inherited it which means that have to accept the fact that I am alone-" Enda instantly closed her mouth. She felt that she had spoken too much. She looked down and bit her inner cheek.

"You're not alone, Enda…" Fíli said.

"I'm among strangers and I don't know where I belong… Everything has changed and now I hardly know who I am anymore!" Enda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Harden yourself, Enda. You are being weak._

"Enda you have us… We probably aren't much but we are here for you…" Kíli said.

They were all quiet for a while then it came time to wake the next watch. Enda quickly crawled into her bedroll and closed her eyes pretending to sleep but she listened to Fíli and Kíli's whispers. She felt someone place a cloak over her body and she suspected that it was Kíli.

"You like her don't you?" Fíli's asked. "You've taken quite an interest in her..."

"What? I'm just being nice. You really shouldn't read anything into it…"

"Oh, so my little brother has finally gone soft."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I haven't gone soft."

"Yeah right…" Fíli then coughed the word 'softy'.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Kíli said. He was getting very annoyed with his brother and being sleepy didn't help his temperament.

"Well I guess not too soft yet. But you're being very caring recently."

"Well certainly not towards you. You're being insufferable."

"Well I learned from you." Fíli poked his brother. "Come on. Your mind is on Enda, you _love_ her." Fíli smiled widely.

"How could I love someone I barely know? Besides when did you become an expert on my feelings? Just because your engaged doesn't mean that you can sense love…"

"I know you better than anyone else Kíli, I know all of your emotions and this is something new. I also see something in your eyes. Logically it must be because of-"

"Oh shut it!" Kíli smacked his brother. "I don't need your opinions. They're only that, no facts or anything useful."

"It's alright if you like her. I think it would be nice to see you-"

"I'm not discussing this. Goodnight."

"She's a fiery one, a lot like yo-"

"I said good night."

"You know that you can trust me…" All of the joking tone had faded from Fíli's voice.

"Yeah, I know. But it's something you can't really understand."

"She's from your visions, isn't she?" Kíli only nodded. "She has a great destiny, doesn't she?"

"I'm not sure. I just know she's honest and good. Can I go to sleep now?" Kíli lay down and looked into the sky.

"Goodnight," Fíli said.

"Night…" Kíli muttered.

Enda was confused. What did was meant by love? Romantic love was a foreign concept to Enda. She understood love only as something shared between siblings. She loved her brother and that same love would have brought her to sacrifice herself to ensure his safety. Her thoughts left her feeling empty. She was very protective of Dín and she always thought that she would die to protect him. If that was what Fíli was talking about she thought it would be nice to be adopted among her own kind. But she did not want any of them to sacrifice their life for her.

Then her mind wrapped around something Fíli said. Visions. Did Kíli have visions? Was he like her? Hiding behind a smile although deep down he sees terrible things that cause pain and doubt. Enda quickly put those away. He couldn't be like her. It still lingered in the back of her mind though.

Exhaustion then pulled her into sleep. And sleep brought her visions.

_She saw her family, living their last moments. Her father, weak and old, tried to fight and defend his family but he soon fell. Her mother took up his sword but she was never a warrior. Her little brother, leaning heavily on the doorway, tried to use his crutch to fend off the attackers. He screamed in pain as a sword ran through his heart._

Enda woke with a start. Pain flooded her own heart. Even though it was a dream, it felt real enough. Enda was unable to stop the tears that started to flow down her face. She was glad that no one was up to witness her crying and the guards were busy keeping watch. She was safe from Orcs but she would rather face those than her dreams.

"Are you alright?" she heard Kíli murmur. He looked over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Enda quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You're lying." Kíli then propped himself up on his elbow. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"

"I'm fine," Enda repeated. Kíli shook his head.

"No, you're not-"

"Who are you to tell me what I am and am not?" Enda then turned her back to Kíli. "I said that I'm fine so goodnight."

"It's normal to be upset-"

"Listen I don't want to talk. Goodnight," she practically growled.

"You just lost-"

"I know what I lost!" Enda said a bit loudly but she then lowered her voice. "I don't need to be reminded, got it?" Enda was glad her back was turned to him because tears were starting to fill her eyes again. Kíli didn't like her being all snappy but he realized that was how he was with Fíli.

"I'm here for you…"

"And what good is that? You don't know what it's like. You couldn't… Every time I close my eyes I can see it. I can see them dying and I'm unable to help them…" Enda trailed off. "Just give me space. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright just… know that I… care."

Enda felt more tears come to her eyes. Only her brother had ever really cared about her. He was almost more a parent to her than her own. Pain filled her, she had failed little Dín. She felt that Kíli's words were too good to be true. She wasn't worth being cared about, especially by a stranger but still Enda felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know," Kíli said. He knew words of anger are never from the heart.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry I didn't post sooner. I had some difficulty writing this chapter. I wanted to start showing friendships being formed but also the pain that Enda is feeling over her losses. I also wanted to show that she is oblivious to romantic feelings mostly because she's never experienced it because of the solitude that she lived with while in Mirkwood. Fíli and Kíli I wanted to show them being youthful but at the same time have them be wanting to help Enda because they can see that she's hiding her pain behind a grin.  
**

**Oh yes I've always been wanting to add a Seer in my stories and now it looks like there may be two of them. I just thought it would be interesting to add a little more power although Seers don't know everything nor are visions 100% reliable like I explained. I just think Seers have more an emotional depth because they are more sensitive to things... I just wanted to try it and get some feedback from you.  
**

**Tell me how I did! I really want to know what you like and tell me if there's anything you don't.  
**

**PLEASE review. (I really like reviews they motivate me to keep writing :D)  
**

**Thanks to all of you wonderful followers and reviewers!  
**

**~ Maethorni  
**


	3. Of Archery and Flustered Hobbits

**Chapter 3**

**Of Archery and Flustered Hobbits**

The next day Enda arose earlier that the others. She kept having visions and when she awoke from the last one she couldn't fall back asleep. She tossed a turned for a while but it was no good. Her mind was active and she needed to be up and doing something. She was rarely a morning person so this surprised her.

She sat up after a little bit and she looked into the sky which was starting to lighten in the east. She then heard Kíli stirring. His face was scrunched up as if he were having a nightmare. Enda saw his eyes moving rapidly under their lids. His breathing became rapid and shallow.

Enda quietly scooted over to his side and placed her hand on his cheek and started to sing softly the same song her mother used to sing when she had woken up from nightmares. It was sung in Khuzdul.

"You have a beautiful voice…" Kíli mumbled sleepily. Enda stopped singing as Kíli's eyes opened and looked at her tenderly. She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed. She felt suddenly giddy and shy though she didn't know why. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt scared at feeling so strange.

"Thanks, I used to sing to my brother… Like my mum used to sing to me."

"Why are you awake?" Kíli asked. "It's too early."

"I can't fall back asleep. But you should try and sleep a little more…"

"I can't…" Kíli sat up. Enda saw a look in his big hazel eyes that made him look afraid and younger. She was very curious on what his dreams were but after last night and her yelling at him she didn't want to ask. "I can't wait to test our archery skills," Kíli continued after a short silence.

"I think I'm going win…" Enda said with a prideful tone in her voice.

"I don't know, you're so young…" Kíli then chuckled. "You don't even have a beard starting, not a single wisp."

"Oh hush!" Enda said, she sounded slightly wounded by his remark. "You barely have stubble so don't criticize me!"

"You look Elven." Enda then punched him in the arm, hard. "Oww! That actually hurt…" Kíli said rubbing his arm.

"What did you expect? Because I'm a girl doesn't mean my hit is a weak one. And you completely deserved it. I'm not an Elf nor will I be compared to one."

"I'm sorry…" Kíli said.

"You're probably going to get a bruise… So I must apologize as well…"

"We're good then?" Kíli asked with a small smile.

"Yep. I think you and your brother are the first of my friends here. I couldn't stay mad at you two…"

"That's good…" Kíli then lowered his voice. "We've been told that we are infuriating."

"Incorrigible, yes, infuriating, no…" Enda said cheerfully. "I'm told that I'm insufferable. That's probably why we all get along so well." Both of them laughed for a moment.

"You're very strange… I don't think I've met anyone like you…"

"Thank you?" Enda said with confusion.

"It's not a bad thing… You definitely are youthful and full of life… You laugh when most people would be annoyed. Even when you fell from your pony you got back up with a grin…"

"Like I said, it could have been worse. I smile because it wasn't." Enda then looked to the lightening sky. "I'm going to hunt down some breakfast."

"This would be a good time to compete then…" Kíli then nudged his brother awake. "Fíli should be the judge…" Fíli then sat up.

"I heard my name. Judge what?" Fíli asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Enda and I are competing in archery."

"Oh… What rules have been established?"

"None yet…" Enda then stood up and put all of her gear on and neatly packed everything back up, ready for that day's journey. She then saw the trees in full detail. Her eyes lit up. "Apple trees…"

Kíli smiled then too. "Whoever shoots the most apples down is the better shot."

"Alright… Both of you will have ten arrows to fire," Fíli said. "Good luck to both of you."

The both of them started to shoot. Some arrows landed into the ground with nothing but the majority had apples stuck to them. Then Fíli collected the arrows. The ones with brown feathers were Kíli's and the ones with dark gray fletching were Enda's.

"Kíli you have eight apples and so do you Enda. It's a tie. But Enda you impaled two apples with one arrow. How does that judge? Or do you both have to shoot off more arrows?"

"Hmm…" Enda thought for a second. "What do you think, Kíli?"

"I've never seen a shot like yours. Two apples impaled…" Kíli shook his head. "I've never seen such a thing. I think for that sort of shot you'd win… But one more arrow each I want to see if it can be repeated."

"I doubt it… but we might as well try…" They both shot one more time. Enda chose her target so perhaps she could do it again and she wound up hitting two apples. Kíli got one but he looked a bit crestfallen. "You're a good shot," Enda said. The both of them took the apples from the arrows and cleaned the sharp bolts carefully.

"Apparently not, I was beaten by a girl-" Kíli cut himself off. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know. Cheer up. I've been shooting for a long time. Probably longer than you and it's my main way to survive… Now I'd bet you all the money in the world that you would beat me in a duel. The sword is not my main method of fighting and I am terribly out of practice…"

"Then you better get some practice," Fíli said. "It wouldn't be good if it came to close combat and you couldn't use your sword."

Fíli and Enda then practiced with the sword. Enda was right she was out of practice and was easily disarmed by Fíli. She growled in frustration. She then picked her sword up again and she tried even harder to try and win. She was light on her feet and was good defensively but when it came to offensive she would completely drop being defensive. Thwack! Fíli's sword smacked her in the ribs.

"I'm sorry!" Fíli said, instantly lowering his sword.

"Only got hit with the flat, I'm fine… Come on real battle situation, I need to learn to react. If you were an enemy I'd be dead." Enda then raised her sword again.

After half an hour they decided to be done for the time being so they could eat breakfast. Kíli grabbed all the apples and hunted a few squirrels while Enda and Fíli dueled.

The company ate a quick breakfast and then they headed out. Gandalf decided to ride ahead and promised to meet them tomorrow at the Green Dragon Inn.

When they stopped for lunch Fíli and Kíli both dueled Enda. Two people against one was even more depressing for Enda, she was certain that she would die whenever she had to face multiple Orcs or Goblins. Fíli and Kíli then decided that it would be wise to take a break so they decided to try and teach her more about riding ponies. She learned how to jump without falling and even learned how to shoot from atop a pony, although her aim still needed a little bit of adjusting. She soon was able to hit targets.

They continued to teach her skills until that night after the sun had set and they had all eaten dinner. Ori helped her with her reading and writing again until the whole group went to sleep, except the ones on watch.

* * *

The next day was the last stretch. They arrived in the Shire the night before but now seeing it in daylight made them think of peaceful things. It was a pretty country but they didn't encounter many Hobbits. Enda saw a few and noticed that they were smaller than the Dwarves and went about barefoot. They all looked at the Dwarves in curiosity and but they shied away with suspicious looks thrown towards the travelers.

By sunset they got to the Green Dragon where Gandalf waited for them. They left the ponies at the stables there and then they were split into groups so they wouldn't all overwhelm Mister Baggins all at once. Dwalin set off down the road first then half an hour later Balin. Fíli and Kíli and Enda then were chosen to go up the road next, nearly fifteen minutes after.

The three of them then walked the direction Gandalf pointed them into. All of them kept their eyes open for a rune on a green door that would glow in the dark. Enda was the first to spot it. They all walked up the path to a door high on the hillside

"Remember your manners…" Fíli said to them.

"Of course…" Enda said. They then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a rather flustered looking Hobbit came to the door. He let out a small moan when he saw the three Dwarves.

"Fíli."

"Kíli."

"And Enda."

"At your service" the three Dwarves said together as they bowed.

"You must be Mister Boggins," Kíli said with a grin.

"Actually I think its Baggins…" Enda said. "Mister Baggins, I presume?"

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," the Hobbit said in a rush and he tried to shut the door but Kíli stopped it with his foot.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kíli asked.

"No one told us." Fíli looked at the Hobbit with a look of suspicion.

"Can-? No- nothing's been cancelled…" Bilbo said.

"That's a relief." Kíli then walked into the house, followed by Enda and Fíli came in last.

Kíli and Enda dropped all their gear in the hall while Fíli unloaded all of his weapons into Bilbo's arms.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened," Fíli warned.

"So much for manners…" Enda muttered. She then called out loud to the Hobbit. "Mister Baggins just drop them anywhere…"

"Hey!" Fíli protested.

"Don't go whining at me. You can manage your own weapons. If you can't, don't pack so many."

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kíli asked as he was looking around. Enda then looked around. It was a lovely home. Not like a nasty hole that she would have thought it might be but it was very neat and beautiful. Kíli then started to scrape the mud off his boots on a chest.

"Uh, no it's been in the family for years." Mister Baggins then looked at Kíli exasperatedly. "That's my mother's! Can you please don't do that!?"

"Kíli, please be a bit more respectful to our host. You wouldn't like it if someone used your sword to pick out dirt from their shoes…" Enda said. Bilbo smiled at her but he still looked stressed. Enda didn't want to be a burden on the poor Hobbit.

"Fíli, Kíli, come on give us a hand," Dwalin said as he wrapped his arm around Kíli and led him to the dining room.

"Yes Mister Dwalin." The three youngest Dwarves all walked into the dining room where they were setting up.

"Let's shove this into the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin said and they all adjusted the table.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo then cringed at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Enda helped set chairs around the table and then she heard the others arrive.

Greetings were shouted and then all the Dwarves started to raid the pantry Bilbo was protesting but no one listened to him. Enda watched and laughed as Fíli and Kíli tried to get the barrel of ale from the stand.

"You just lift it… It's not so hard." Enda smirked at the brothers.

"Alright miss know it all. Why don't you lift it?" Fíli asked.

"I will…" Enda said. She then raised one side although it was very heavy. "Come and help me you two… Or else you will get none."

They all then lifted and started to walk into the dining room. Gandalf banged his head on a chandelier and then spotted the three youngest Dwarves.

"Hello Gandalf!" Enda said with an innocent smile.

"Enda, Fíli, Kíli…" Gandalf was too busy counting the Dwarves than to notice the three youngest Dwarves who needed to have alcohol the least.

Enda sat next to Kíli and they started to put food on their plates. Bombur catches some food that Bofur tosses with his mouth and everyone at the table burst into cheers and laughter. Enda smiled, she liked to be among these Dwarves. They were loud and random and easily amused.

Fíli then walked on top of table with an armful of ale tankards.

"Who wants some?" he asked. He winds up giving away all of the tankards except for three. He gives his brother one but keeps the other two. "Here we are…"

"Hey!"

"You're a bit young."

"So?" Enda asked. "Hand 'er over."

"If you get drunk…" Fíli said warningly.

"I'm not a Dwarfling… Hand it over!" Enda said. Enda then takes the mug and smiles. "To my new friends. May your beards never fall out."

"And to Enda. May she one day get a beard," Kíli said. A mischievous glance passed between the brothers.

"To Kíli and Fíli. May their mouths be forever mute if they don't stop teasing me on how baby faced I am."

"To Enda. May she learn to gain a sense of humor," Fíli said.

"I have a sense of humor! Mine just is on a higher intellect…" Enda then raised her mug clearly tired of this downward spiraling toast. "To my dear friends. Let's just drink already!"

"Agreed!" Fíli and Kíli the crashed their mugs into Enda's and the three of them started to drink. The truth is Enda never really drank much before and so she started feeling foggy after she finished her first mug. She had a second mug but stopped after that. She couldn't help but laughing when some of the Dwarves started burping. She knew her mum would have had some words about drinking and how disgusting burping is but she laughed. Ori surprisingly enough had the loudest and longest burp. _It's always the quiet ones who do something unexpected_, Enda thought.

She then hiccupped. Fíli and Kíli then looked at her.

"Drunk already?"

"Nope. Sober as ever." Enda cringed as her words had a slight slur to them. She was not drunk, just a little foggy.

"Really?" Fíli asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Enda hiccupped again.

"Sure… Sober…" Kíli said. He then hiccupped.

"Ha… You're drunk too…"

"Oh no… You Dwarflings better stop drinking," Fíli said.

"Shush… I'm notta Dwarfling," Kíli said with a pout. His words slurred together and Enda smirked at him. Then the two youngest started laughing for some reason and Fíli looked at them concerned. They would get in big trouble for drinking. He quickly snatched their mugs away and then placed them on the table while the two of them continued giggling. Fíli himself felt a little silly too. He placed his ale away from him to avoid getting drunk too. He had to be the responsible one. He then saw Kíli pull out a pipe and then Enda did too.

"Enda? Why do you have a pipe?"

"It's my father's. He gave it to me…"

"Yeah, he gave a pipe to you…" Enda giggled. "Hand it over." Fíli then snatched Kíli's pipe and then Enda's. "Come on… You two are too young to smoke and drink."

"Why do you drink then? You're hardly older than us," Kíli whined.

"Because I'm responsible enough," Fíli then took a large drink of his ale as if to prove his point.

"What do I do with my plate?" Ori asked.

"Here give it to me, Ori." Fíli then feeling rather drunk himself then tossed the plate to his brother who then tossed them to Bifur who caught them without turning around.

Bilbo soon started begging them to stop and he was quite flustered as more Dwarves started to toss dishes around and the ones at the table were pounding and clanking silverware together.

"Can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them."

"Ooooh, did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives…" Bofur said. That then caused Kíli to start singing.

'_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_'

Fíli then started his own line.

'_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_'

'_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins HATES!_' Enda sang and then everyone shouted the word hates.

Then all the Dwarves burst out in song.

'_Cut the cloth and tread the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door'_'

All the Dwarves were tossing plates and singing merrily, tidying up while Bilbo looked ready to go completely lose it.

'_Put the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you finish if they're whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_'

Then Enda, Fíli, and Kíli sing and shouted. '_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_'

Everyone started laughing and Bilbo looked surprised to see all his plates still whole and his house was nearly tidy as it was to begin with. Kíli sits down and Enda does too. Fíli then sits as well but completely misses his chair and lands on the floor on his bum. Enda and Kíli burst out laughing.

Then there were loud three knocks on the door. Everyone instantly goes silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said.

Enda then realizes that Thorin was the only one not there. _Joy, I was wondering when grumpy would show up_, Enda thought to herself. She then realized that she had to sober up quick. Thorin would have no hesitation throwing her out if she acted stupid now.

They all went to the door and Thorin entered and he started talking immediately.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." Enda smirked. _Thorin got lost, twice, really and he's the leader?_ "Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door."

Thorin gave a small smile to his nephews and then a cold look to Enda. Enda raised her eyebrows unimpressed. Thorin could glare all he wanted but she wasn't going to be intimidated. She wasn't going to feel bad for being here.

"There's no mark on my door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said.

"There is a mark, I placed it there myself," Gandalf said. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin then started asking Bilbo what weapons and such. Enda tuned him out. She was really annoyed by the arrogant Oakenshield and didn't bother to listen until they all sat back down at the table.

Thorin eats while the others ask him about his meeting with the other Dwarves. Enda didn't really understand the importance but noted how disappointed they were when they were told the Dwarves of the Iron Hills wouldn't help them.

"They said this quest was ours and ours alone," Thorin said confirming what he said.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. Enda almost rolled her eyes but then remembered that the Hobbit hadn't heard anything of the quest yet. Gandalf asked Bilbo to bring a little light so Bilbo grabbed a candle and then Gandalf placed a map on the table.

Gandalf and a few Dwarves started to explain that they were off to the Lonely Mountain and that the signs showed that the time came for them to reclaim Erebor from the beast.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur rambled.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said cutting off the rant.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori said standing up bravely. Soon he was told to sit down by a few Dwarves when he started to sound a bit foolish.

Balin said something to the effect that just the few of us would be almost hopeless but Fíli was ready to say otherwise.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighter, all of us to the last Dwarf!"

"And we have a Wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kíli said.

"I wouldn't say that…" Gandalf said. Then some of the Dwarves started to ask for a number and Gandalf looked a bit embarrassed. Some of the Dwarves begin arguing until Thorin shouts.

"Shazara!" (Silence!) Then he talked about reclaiming what is rightfully theirs. All the Dwarves then cheer even Enda. She wanted to be a part of this and she wanted to find her home.

"But the front gate is sealed," Balin said. Gandalf then pulls a key from his pocket and holds it for Thorin to see.

"How did you get this?" Thorin asked. Then he looked up at Enda who was watching them. He glared at her. That was the key that got her father his bad name. Keyseeker. Only a nice name for the traitor who tried to kill the king for the key. Enda had the sense to look away before Thorin could get angry and blame her.

"Your father gave it to me to keep safe. It's yours now."

"If there's a key, there must be a door," Fíli said. Enda rolled her eyes. Stating the obvious never seemed like a thing Fíli would do, Kíli yes but Fíli not likely.

"These runes speak of a secret passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kíli said. His eyes were alight with determination.

"Well, if we can find it, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can," Gandalf said. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"And a good one too. An expert I'd imagine," Bilbo said. Everyone looked up at the Hobbit.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked confused.

"He said he's an expert!" Óin said.

"No, no I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I think I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's not burglar material," Balin said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed. Bilbo nodded in agreement.

That caused an argument to spread between all the Dwarves until Gandalf stood up and used some magic to darken the room and add power to his voice. Everyone instantly fell silent.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf then released whatever spell and went back to normal and sat down again. Enda exchanged a look with Kíli and Fíli which showed her shock. Enda had never seen any of Gandalf's power in use.

Gandalf then continued on the advantages of having the Hobbit on the quest. Eventually Thorin decided it would be wise to not fight against the Wizards wishes and Bilbo was given a contract.

Bilbo read over the contract and then spoke a few words out loud that shocked him.

"Incineration?" he asked turning to the Dwarves.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said. Bilbo paled. Enda rolled her eyes. Bofur was not much comfort for the poor Hobbit.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

Bilbo leaned forward looking nauseous.

"Yeah… Feel a bit faint," Bilbo said.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur stood up and watched Bilbo.

"I-I need air!" Bilbo whimpered.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo tried to compose himself but he fainted.

"Brilliant, Bofur. Brilliant. Frighten the poor fellow, why don't you?" Enda said sarcastically.

Gandalf then went off with Bilbo trying to revive him and get an answer out of them. Bilbo wound up saying no to the quest and went to bed. Everyone went into gloomy spirits.

Enda sat down a stool in the hallway and yawned.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No," Enda said although it was not convincing as another yawn came forth.

"You have to stay awake, they're about to sing…"

"Sing?" Enda asked.

"Yes. It's a song you have to know since you're a part of the quest," Kíli said.

They then led Enda into the next room and they all sat down. Enda listened as they sung.

'_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_'

The song inspired Enda. Even though she had never seen Erebor she felt like it was her home and that she needed to help reclaim it. It put longing in her heart and courage in her soul. She was going to do whatever it took to help reclaim the Dwarves kingdom. Enda was always amazed at how a song could change emotions and inspire one.

Slowly the Dwarves spread out among the house. They all sought out bedding arrangements. Enda quickly claimed an armchair for herself and curled up in it. It would only be right for her, the smallest of the Dwarves, to take the smallest piece of furniture.

She felt like a small child as she curled up. When she was a Dwarfling she often would rest her head on the arm of the chair and watch the fire until she fell asleep. She enjoyed watching the flames dance. She nearly fell asleep as she hummed a soft song to herself. It was a song of longing for home and finding your home. She then softly sang a verse of it in Khuzdul to herself. This is the translation of what she sang.

'_Go out and see the world_

_And find your place in it_

_The hearth fire will greet you_

_The flames dance welcoming you home_

_To the place you belong and are loved_

_You will know your home is where you belong_

_Come home, oh, come home_

_I will find you there, I will find you_'

Enda then saw that she was singing louder than she thought. Some of the Dwarves were listening to her. She looked away and instantly stopped singing. She then saw Thorin looking at her with a softer emotion in his eyes, pity maybe. Enda didn't think he'd ever stop giving her disgusted or hate filled looks.

She then pulled her cloak from the floor and used it as a blanket. She continued to play the song in her head except with her mother's voice singing it. It was one of the songs her mother would sing to her as a child. Tears threatened her vision so she closed her eyes.

She thought deeply on her family that had left her to wander the world alone and find herself a place to belong. She wondered if it was true that her father had really been a traitor and she wondered if she'd ever be judged by her own actions or just the acts of her father. She thought of Erebor, she hoped that's where she belonged. She didn't want to live in solitude and she was eager to be able to gain her own honor by helping to reclaim it.

With these thoughts she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading. Now would you please comment? Pretty please? I really want some input from you so I can know what you think.  
**

**Thanks in advance!  
**

**~ Maethorni  
**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey Begins**

The next morning Enda was the first one up. She slept better than she had in days but she couldn't get herself to sleep anymore. Her mind was racing. Today was the beginning. They would start the journey to reclaim Erebor and she was excited. She felt as if adrenaline had been pumping through her veins. She sat up and stretched.

She realized that the night before she never took off her long coat, jerkin or boots so she was pretty much ready to go. She ran her fingers through her hair and redid her ponytail. She then stuffed her cloak in her sack and gathered all of her gear so she could get it once they were leaving. She didn't feel like hauling her sword around until then.

She then stepped outside to watch the sunrise. She sat on the bench with her hands folded under her chin and watched the sky. She looked at the last star in the sky that was starting to fade.

"Dín, I don't know if you can hear me… Surely you entered the Halls of Aulë for all children belong to him. I just wanted to apologize. It kills me, knowing I failed you… I hope that you know that I love you…" Enda sniffled. "I don't know what fate awaits me, but I hope that I will meet you in the Halls when my time in this world ends. I hope to bring honor to our family. If you are watching me, I hope to make you proud. You were my hero… You still are. You're brave, loving, loyal, noble… I love you, baby brother."

Enda watched as the sun came up. The sky became a masterpiece of many colors. Never in her life had she seen such a splendid sunrise. She sighed and a small smile came over her face.

She then heard someone clear their throat behind her. Enda quickly turned around and saw Thorin. Her face instantly hardened although her eyes were watery with unshed tears. Enda couldn't let herself appear weak. Enda waited for him to speak but he stood there awkwardly as if he truly was interrupting a conversation. Enda then felt the need to explain herself to Thorin.

"I was… talking to my brother. I never got to say goodbye…" Enda stood up and shoved her hands in her coat pockets, waiting for Thorin to laugh at her or kick her out of the company for being insane. She was not prepared for what he said.

"I understand." Enda's face twisted in confusion. "Come, breakfast is ready. We have to get started on the journey earlier than later."

"Just a minute… There's just one more thing I want to do…" Enda then made the final farewell symbol with her hands that Dwarves did at funerals. "Be at peace, Dín."

Enda then walked inside. They ate breakfast in a hurry and placed all the dishes by the sink and made sure not to leave too much of a mess for Bilbo. They then gathered all their gear and walked from the house down to the Green Dragon and collected their ponies.

"I bet he will turn up…" Enda said suddenly as she climbed onto June's back.

"Why?" Fíli asked.

"It's always the quiet ones who do something the most unexpected…"

"Well I bet he won't show up. I'd bet five pieces of silver!" Fíli said.

"I don't have money but if I lose the bet I will do dishes for the entire journey," Enda said.

"Deal." Then more side bets were being made. Enda didn't pay attention to them although most of the others thought that Bilbo wouldn't come.

The rode down the road at a slower pace but they would increase once they got out of the Shire. Many of the Dwarves were moaning about how it was a waste of time and why even bother with Hobbits. Enda didn't though. She rode near the back of the line with Fíli and Kíli and she hummed to herself to block out the complaints.

"Wait!" Enda turned her head and then saw the small Hobbit running after them. "WAIT!"

Everyone stopped their ponies. "I've signed it…" Bilbo said breathlessly, handing the contract to Balin.

Balin looked at it then smiled. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Most of the Dwarves cheered.

"Give him a pony," Thorin said, sounding unimpressed. Enda rolled her eyes. Thorin was just always to be grim.

Bilbo started to protest but Fíli and Kíli lifted him up from the ground and put him on a pack pony. Bilbo looks quite uncomfortable on top of the pony who tosses her head a few times making Bilbo even less at ease.

"Pay up Fíli!" Enda said with a satisfied smirk to Fíli.

"Erg… I never thought I'd lose that bet…" Fíli grumbled but he tossed Enda a sack of money. Then more moneybags flew through the air. Enda laughed when Kíli caught one in his hands and then one hit him in the face.

"Who did you bet with?" she asked.

"Bifur and Dwalin…" He then received two glares from the Dwarves in question but he smiled in return. "I never doubted Mister Boggins."

"Mister Baggins…" Fíli said.

"What?" Kíli asked.

"It's pronounced Baggins."

"Is it?"

"I'll bet you five silver pieces that it's Baggins, not Boggins," Fíli said with a prideful tone.

"Deal!" Kíli said. He then shouted. "Master Bilbo, how do you pronounce your last name?"

Bilbo turned around with a confused look.

"Baggins! Why?"

"Ha! I won, pay up dear brother," Fíli said. Enda laughed at the brothers as Kíli tossed one of the money bags at his brother. Kíli pouted at his brother but Fíli merely smirked.

"We all won something, good day so far," Enda said. They then laughed for a few moments. It was easily seen by the others that they were excited to get the chance to go on an adventure and a quest.

"Stop! We have to turn around!" Bilbo suddenly shouted. Everyone halted and looked to the Hobbit.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo said. Bofur then tore some cloth from his shirt and tossed to Bilbo.

"Use this!" Bilbo looked a bit disgusted.

"Move on," Thorin ordered so they all continued on.

Enda then rode by Fíli and Kíli again. They all snickered at the Hobbit. He was a silly creature yet by standards he'd be older than all of them. It would be interesting to see how a Hobbit who had never been out of the Shire would fare in the world beyond.

Fíli and Kíli continued to teach Enda techniques on pony riding and also with swordplay. They soon got Enda confident in her skills. She wouldn't die for certain when she faced only a few enemies in close quarters. Enda was encouraged when she was finally able to thwack Fíli with the flat of her blade but Kíli was just in time to smack her with his own. He thought that she would manage to block it though and was mortified.

"I'm sorry!" Kíli said.

"I'm alright," Enda said. All of them were exhausted after that. Enda saw Thorin shoot a look of annoyance. She merely ignored it and sat down with Fíli and Kíli and quickly drank some water.

"We should teach you to fight why riding. It would give you practice so if ever we were to be ambushed you'd be alright," Kíli said.

"What if I accidentally hurt June?" Enda asked.

"You won't," Fíli said. "You're skilled enough not to."

They practiced that skill for a while until they were satisfied with Enda's skill. She felt like her sword arm was going to fall off but kept quiet but was relieved when they finished.

The next few days of riding was fairly uneventful. They passed through some beautiful scenery but nothing really stood out. Fíli and Kíli were always with Enda practicing some skill or other and when they set up camp Ori would continue to teach her to read and write. Those three Dwarves were the ones she considered as friends.

Enda pretty much was an outsider among the other Dwarves. They didn't think much about her except when assigning watches and tasks. Some of them didn't seem to like her at all, like Thorin and Dwalin and a few of the older ones who had know her father's betrayal. They always gave looks that said they didn't trust her, as if she would betray them as well. Enda avoided those Dwarves for the most part.

* * *

One night they camped by some cliffs on a small. It was Fíli, Kíli and Enda's watch and most everyone had already fallen asleep. The three of them were comfortable, they didn't sense any danger and so they set about to managing their weapons, which was a time consuming task after all the wear they had seen over the past few days of their practice.

Enda noticed Bilbo walking towards his pony. She finished checking over her weapons and then stood up to go towards the Hobbit. She hadn't really spoken to the Hobbit much and she decided that she should try and be a friend to him. After all, he was an outsider like herself.

"Hello, Master Baggins," Enda said with a grin. Bilbo turned around startled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I just didn't hear you coming," Bilbo said. "It's just most of the others are louder..."

"Huntress…" Enda said with a shrug. "You seem to be growing fond of your pony."

"Myrtle is a sweet one…" Bilbo said. "I'm glad that I have her." Bilbo patted his pony's neck with fondness.

"I never thought you would say that. You looked quite frightened when you first met her."

"Yes but I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover or a pony by its looks nor a child by their father-" Then they heard a scream. "What was that?"

"Orcs…" Enda hissed. She pushed the Hobbit behind her and drew her sword looking into the night. Hatred was easily seen in her eyes and posture. She would have her revenge. She was determined to brutally kill every Orc she could to bring vengeance upon the foul creatures.

Another scream was heard. Enda took a deep breath she could tell they were a ways off but she didn't relax. She was too filled with fear and hate. She would have revenge. Her face snarled into the darkness, daring any Orc to show itself. She stepped beyond the light of the fire so she could see clearly into the darkness for any sign of danger.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked. Enda heard Bilbo's voice further back near to where she left Fíli and Kíli.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fíli said.

"They strike in the small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood," Kíli continued. She heard Bilbo's slight squeak of fright and then ill suppressed laughter.

Enda was glad that she wasn't standing with them when she heard that. She probably would have bruised Fíli and Kíli with the flat of the blade. Orcs were not something to laugh at. They were dangerous and villains.

"You think that's funny? You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, disgusted.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kíli said. Enda turned her head and saw him looking down, ashamed.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." She then heard Thorin walking towards her. She noticed but didn't acknowledge him. She continued watching the surrounding area. Her eyes scanned for any Orcs. She felt a slight tremble in her hands as she held her sword tightly.

"Come out you filth…" she hissed. "I'm waiting… Come and be filled with the pain you have brought upon me." She didn't realize that she had said it until Thorin placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"They are cowards… They wouldn't dare approach the camp when there are only a few of them. They would go back and summon a larger hoard before showing themselves."

"Cowards… May they all rot!" Enda spat. "I will never be rid of the hatred, will I? They took everything from me and now all I want to do is make them suffer. No easy death... I want them to feel pain, and suffer until they are begging to die. That's what I want to do to them."

"They are not like us… They never have been and nor will they ever be. They will never beg for death. They will always fight until they fall over dead." Enda looked down, feeling foolish for ranting her hatred. "I understand the feeling of hatred." Thorin said as if he read that thought. "I lost my grandfather, my father, brother, my sister, and her husband all to the Orcs."

"Everyone I've ever known have all passed from this life. At least you have your nephews… You didn't lose everyone…"

"I'm afraid I will lose them though. I shouldn't have brought them… They are young and have never seen the world before this. This quest could easily be the death of them ad if I lose them I will never forgive myself."

"They have you... and they have me." Enda then looked into Thorin's cold blue eyes. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that they will live through this quest." Enda paused a moment. "I know you doubt me, I know you judge me but I swear that you will not regret having me on this quest. I will prove myself worthy. I only hope that you will give me a chance. Maybe my father was as wicked as you say; I just ask that you will not place me in his shadow."

Enda then walked away. She had nothing else to say. She then climbed into a tree that was by the cliff's edge so she could watch the surrounding area. She knew she could not sleep that night, not with Orcs so close. She kept a constant watch and held her bow, ready to shoot within short notice.

The next day she paid for the lack of sleep. When she climbed down from the tree and went for breakfast she was energized enough but once they started riding she kept nodding off in the saddle.

"Enda? Where were you last night? You didn't come back after you heard the Orcs."

"I was keeping watch from a tree near the edge of the cliffs. It's amazing really, no one ever thinks to look up."

"Dwarves do not belong in trees!" Fíli said with a glance at his brother who smiled sheepishly. "I don't understand how anyone can like being up high. It would only make me think that I'd fall."

"It's the feeling of importance…" Kíli said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Also hunters use height as an advantage. They can see better from a height."

Enda and Kíli knocked the back of their hands together. Both of them smiled at Fíli who rolled his eyes.

"Dwarflings…" Fíli said exasperated. "The higher you are the farther the fall and the more hurt you'll get."

"You're such a mother hen," Enda said with a sigh.

"Well someone has to be the responsible one." Fíli tossed his head and when a braid smacked him in the face Enda and Kíli burst out laughing. Then they were all quiet for a bit. Enda began to nod off again so Kíli and Fíli poked her sides. She sat straight up.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Enda said quickly.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was… studying. Intently… studying…" Fíli and Kíli raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "The back of my eyelids…" Enda said with all seriousness. Then the three of them burst out laughing again.

"Why didn't you come back to camp?" Fíli then asked after the laughter died away. "Did you not get any sleep?"

"I couldn't go back to camp… And I couldn't sleep. Not knowing that Orcs were so near."

"You heard us last night…" Kíli said and Enda nodded. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have teased about Orc attacks… We weren't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted," Enda said and she grinned. "It's easy to act and speak without thinking. I was always scolded for it. If I haven't proved it I'm sure I will at some point during the quest. I apologize in advance for any foolish things I'll say."

They all rode on in a comfortable silence for a little while. Enda then fell asleep, hunched over in the saddle. Fíli and Kíli didn't want to wake her so they took her pony's reins and led on. After maybe half an hour Enda woke up. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was moving.

"What?" Then Enda looked around her. "How long was I asleep?"

"About thirty minutes…" Fíli said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Enda asked as she stretched. "I would rather it be you two than the ground."

"You just looked so tired we didn't want to wake you," Kíli said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly so." Enda looked up into the trees. No birds sang and no creatures stirred. It was just the sixteen ponies trudging through the forest. "Why is it so quiet?"

"A storm's coming…" And as if on cue a loud thunderclap sounded. It startled Enda and she sat straight up, wide eyed.

"Enda, it is just thunder. It can't hurt you…" Kíli said.

"I-I know. It just startled me…" Enda grinned.

A few seconds later it started to rain. The rain fell in cold heavy sheets. Everyone shivered from the chill and they were all soaked within a few seconds. Enda considered pulling her cloak from her bag but decided that it wouldn't be worth it getting soaked. If it stayed dry she would wrap herself in it when the rain stopped.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourselves another Wizard."

"I don't think the rain would be so bad if there was no wind," Fíli said. "You're going to catch a chill, Enda. Put you're cloak on!"

"I don't want it to be soaked, it'll be nice to have something dry for when the rain does stop. You don't need to worry for me… I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Well you don't have anyone else to worry for you and I think of you as a little sister that I never had," Fíli said with a smile. "Don't be foolish."

"Here at least have my cloak! You're so pale with the cold an you're shivering," Kíli said.

"I'm fine… Really I am."

"I insist… Enda you aren't used to the cold like we are…" Kíli looked her in the eyes. "Please don't be stubborn."

"It's part of being a Dwarf…" Kíli then rode closer to her and pulled his cloak from his bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. Butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach as he wrapped it around her and she felt a blush heating her face. She rolled her eyes but didn't reject it.

"Thank you…"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Kíli looked down and a light pink covered his face. Fíli couldn't contain a smirk.

"Not just for the cloak. You two are my friends. You've accepted me…"

They then continued to ride in silence for a while. Enda kept thinking. Why did she feel so nervous around Kíli, it wasn't a bad nervous but it was still slightly unsettling. Why did she feel as if butterflies were fluttering in her every time he smiled or was kind to her? She never felt that way with Fíli. She never felt that way before period. Was Kíli blushing? And why would he be blushing? Why did she blush? Why did Fíli smirk? Nothing made sense. She didn't understand anything that she was feeling.

The rain continued for a while until it came time to camp. No one wanted to sleep on the muddy ground so Enda pulled leaves from the trees to make a floor. They couldn't make a fire because there was no dry wood so everyone spent a miserable, cold night, huddled in their bedrolls.

Sometime during the night after their watch, Kíli woke up when he heard a small whimper. He propped himself on his elbow for a moment and then saw Enda who was asleep but obviously caught in a nightmare. Her eyes were moving quickly under her eyelids and whimpered softly.

"It's only a dream... Or is it? Sh... You're safe here. You will always be safe with Fíli and I here," Kíli said softly as he swept a loose strand of hair away from her face. He didn't wish to wake her but if she kept suffering her nightmare he would.

Unconsciously, Enda had snuggled next to him and her quiet whimpers stopped. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. His heart jumped and he felt as if butterflies were in his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled even closer to him. He smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head and spoke a blessing for sound sleep. He did like her, possibly even loved her. He knew that he would die to protect her. He then fell asleep, breathing in the scent of her hair, which faintly reminded him of pine.

When Enda awoke she saw how close she had gotten to Kíli in her sleep. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She then noticed that she was stuck under Kíli's arm. She smiled softly. She felt safe in his arms. She then looked up at his face. A small smile was on his face and he looked so peaceful. She then heard the others stirring.

"Kíli?"

"Hm…" he moaned and then opened his eyes. His eyes then went wide and he sat up and scooted away uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Enda asked as she also sat up. Her head cocked to the side and her face showed innocent curiosity.

"Um… well… It's just kind of awkward and I just- uh…" Kíli stammered and his face was bright red.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward." Enda still looked slightly confused but she didn't press the matter. She then took her hair from the messy ponytail it was in and ran her fingers through her hair. She then felt Kíli's fingers brushing away a loose strand of her hair from her face. She felt her face heat up with a blush, she quickly looked away. She quickly put the silver clasp back so her hair was in it's usual low ponytail. She then started packing her things.

Kíli smiled softly to himself. He thought her blush was adorable. He quickly recomposed himself. "Come on, let's hunt down some breakfast."

Enda nodded in agreement and the grabbed her bow. After hunting down some squirrels they went to camp and waited while Bombur prepared the food. Fíli was up and he had a smirk on his face when he saw the look of tenderness in his brother's eyes. Enda remained oblivious to it as she laughed at Kíli's last joke. Fíli shook his head. If only she could see how much Kíli liked her.

He wasn't the only one who noticed Kíli's different behavior around Enda. Thorin scowled as he watched the three of the Dwarves laughing as they joked but he especially saw his youngest nephew's poorly hidden admiration towards Enda. He didn't like it at all. A Dwarf from the line of Durin should not ever fall in love with a traitor's child. Did he not see the danger? She could very well turn out to be an enemy, who knows what her father could have taught her and what all she could hide from them. Thorin continued to scowl at them but none of them noticed him.

* * *

**Oh dear, if Thorin's not happy it won't be good, huh?**

**Thank you for reading! And thank you all of my followers and reviewers! I love you all! :)  
**

**I've worked on this chapter for a looonnnnggg time, three hours of complete revision tonight and this seems to just be a filler chapter although I added a lot of cute Kíli and Enda build up. I hope you like it!  
**

**Please review with any thoughts and questions or concerns. I love your reviews and they motivate me!**

**~Maethorni  
**


	5. Trolls and Elves

**Oh my goodness! Special thanks to all of you reviewers! Keep it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Trolls and Elves  
**

Enda was thankful that the next day of riding was warmer. The slight drizzle rain reminded Enda of how her brother had always loved the rain and the few times they would go out in the rain and sing and play. But then her memories went even further back. One problem of being a Seer is when recalling events in the past, they sometimes will take one into a vision. One is rarely able to get out of a vision until it's done showing the past memory.

_Enda was sitting in the armchair by the fire. She was a child and the chair was huge. She rested her chin upon the velvet arm. Her father was with her mother as she was having a baby. Enda wasn't sure what to think though. She was forty-two years old (roughly 12 years old in human reckoning) and now her parents decided to have a child. Enda was sure she would be replaced by the baby. All the attention would be the on the baby. If it was a boy her father would stop with training her to be a huntress and warrior and teach the boy. Enda would then be trained to be a lady. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of it._

_She was then called into the bedroom. When she first held the baby she put all jealousy aside. The baby was tiny. He also had something wrong with his leg for it would not move. But Enda suddenly felt protective over the little boy. She knew he would never be able to run nor fight nor be able to run the house once their father died. It was still her responsibility and she would be responsible for him. Her brother would always be loved by her._

_Enda often would sit in front of the fire with her brother and she would play whatever games he wanted to. She doted upon him and she felt very important since he always tried to imitate her._

_His warm smiles, his tendency to worry over her, childish hopes and joys always brightened Enda' spirits. She remembered all the times he'd sing to her to help her feel better. Whenever she quarreled with her parents or they were angry with her, Dín was always there ready to be the loving, fatherly figure. She sometimes would wonder how her little brother had learned to be a parental figure but she was glad he was._

"Enda? Enda?" She was snapped out of the memories by Kíli's questioning voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were just staring out into nothing and you weren't responding for a little bit."

"I was deep in thought…"

Kíli opened his mouth to question her but he closed it again. "What were you thinking about?"

Enda then smiled wistfully. "My brother. You both remind me of him. You're youthfulness and curiosity but you're kindness most of all. Most people think that the older sibling always looks out for the younger but I found that he looked out for my wellbeing too."

"We will always be here for you… You know that right? You can always feel free to talk to us. I want you to open up. You're a mystery but I can see underlying sadness. I also see the life loving girl under that though," Kíli said. "Do you trust us?"

"Yes, and if ever I do need to talk you two will be the first ones I'll turn to…" Enda then looked over to them. "But I'm not ready to open up yet. I'm still processioning everything. Everything has happened so fast but one day I will figure it out..." Enda then gave them a warm, genuine smile.

Kíli felt as if his heart had completely melted. Since they had met her she had never smiled a genuine smile until that moment. It was a beautiful smile and it also meant that she was softening herself to. She wasn't hard and cold but she needed time for her wounds to heal until her heart would thaw.

"Race you to the clearing," Enda said throwing Kíli out of his thoughts.

She was looking ahead and saw a grassy field up ahead and decided that it would be fun to use all of her horse riding skills. She urged her pony into a gallop without waiting for response. She smiled as she leaned forward and felt June's mane whipping in her face. She felt almost as if she were flying.

"Hey wait up!" Fíli and Kíli shouted as they tried to catch up with her.

Of course Enda didn't slow down. She was the first one in the small meadow and she looked back at Fíli and Kíli who entered a few seconds later. A triumphant smile crossed her face. She slowed into a walk and finally stopped. They were ahead of the others and they didn't want to get too far away. She quickly hopped down from her pony but she failed at landing. She never was great with the landing and she fell onto her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Fíli asked.

"Yep." Enda's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Nothing like winning a race just to fall and look like an idiot… I need to work on getting off a pony without landing on my face." Enda smiled as she propped herself up on her elbows and then looked at a flower that was in front of her. She then got up and led June to a small stream and allowed the pony to drink and graze.

"Look over there!" Kíli said suddenly.

"It's a farmhouse. Or what's left of one," Fíli said. They led their ponies to the stream as well.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin said. "Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"Yes Uncle," Fíli said.

"A farmer and his family used to live here…" Gandalf said as Thorin continued ordering the Dwarves to different tasks. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin's disgust was obvious. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Gandalf asked. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

Enda walked away not wanting to hear more of the argument. She then went to help take care of the ponies. She watched as Gandalf stormed off but didn't go after him. She was busy tying the ponies to a large fallen tree. They had walked into the forest so the ponies would have good grass to eat. The sun soon set and they supposed they would be watching the ponies all night since no one came to them. They all sat down on the ground, bored.

"I wonder if they'll send us any food. I'm hungry…" Fíli added.

"I'll pick some apples or berries," Enda said standing up. "It's better than sitting here all night. I will be back soon."

When Enda left, Fíli took the opportunity to talk with his brother.

"I'm glad she's opening up." He looked over to his brother casually.

"Yeah..." Kíli looked away from Fíli. "What is love like?"

"Well..." Fíli hid a smirk. "There's a feeling as if wings were fluttering in your stomach. Uncertainty is pretty common early on."

"How did you know Bryn was your love?" Kíli asked.

"Because I want to be with her forever. I will feel lightened in spirit whenever I'm with her and being apart is difficult. I want to do what is best for her and always make her happy. I will always stand up for her. She is the one I am committed to..." Fíli smiled softly, thinking of his Bryn back in the Blue Mountains. Her long golden hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her gentle touch and sweet voice.

"Hm..."

"Why do you want to know?" Fíli asked.

"No reason..." Kíli said.

"Enda? She's in your thoughts..." Fíli said.

"Yeah..." Kíli sighed exasperatedly. "Ever since we met I just... My head spins, I blush... I feel so different. I've never felt this way before."

"It is a strange thing. You feel impulsive but you don't want to ruin your friendship. You wish that she'd tell you what was bothering her and lift her high and let nothing ever hurt her. You feel sparks anytime you touch and as if your heart is ripping when she is upset."

"Exactly! I just wish I could know if she felt the same way. I want to hug her, make her feel loved. At the same time I feel like an idiot. I stutter and blush and get giddy. My heart hammers harder when she smiles at me and I feel happy enough to sing and dance..."

"One day you'll understand. If it's love it's worth it, don't lose her," Fíli said. "I hear her coming. We will talk later, alright?" Kíli nodded.

When Enda returned she tossed each of the brothers an apple. They all munched contentedly for a few minutes.

Enda then leaned back on a log and looked into the night sky.

"Do the stars sign the life that is to be mine?" Enda asked.

"No, but they tell stories," Fíli said.

"Enda, do you know the constellations?"

"No, I've never really had time to study the stars. Can you show me?" Enda asked.

"Sure." Kíli then sat down by Enda and pointed to the star filled sky. "See that really bright one? It's the North Star. We call her Inger, after Durin's love. Legend has it that Durin's first love was such a brave woman that when she died her soul flew to the heavens and became a star to guide in the darkest of nights."

Fíli and Kíli continued to point out stars and constellations and Enda looked at each constellation her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Do Dwarves' souls become stars after they die?" Enda asked, her head rested on Kíli's shoulder as she looked up into the night sky.

"No, it's only a legend…"

"Oh." Enda then continued to ask questions about the other constellations.

Eventually they all remembered the task they had and went back to the ponies. They all did a double take. They counted over and over again. Two of them were missing.

"This is not good," Enda said. They all stood in shock for a moment until they heard Bilbo.

"What's the matter?" the Hobbit asked as he carried three bowls of soup.

"We're supposed to be watching the ponies…" Enda said as she looked into the darkness.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fíli said.

"We had seventeen ponies… But now there's fifteen," Kíli said. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well that's not good, not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

The three Dwarves looked at Bilbo a bit frightened looking.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him," Fíli said. "As our official burglar why don't you look into it?"

Bilbo then walked a few steps forward and looked at a toppled over tree. "Well, uh something big must have uprooted this tree…" Bilbo paused. "Something very big and possibly quite dangerous..."

"Look! There's a light over there!" Fíli said. Then the four companions ran quietly through the woods towards the light. Then they all ducked behind a log.

"Firelight…" Enda whispered. They then heard some harsh, loud laughter.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," Kíli said. The three Dwarves then risk getting a little closer. They all stop and hide behind trees as they see a huge troll walking towards the fire with a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. He's going to eat them isn't he? We've got to do something."

"Yes you should." Kíli looked at Bilbo. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N-n-n-no! I-"

"They'll never see you!" Kíli said. "It's perfectly safe. We'll all be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fíli and Kíli then shove Bilbo towards the fire.

They then grab Enda by the arms and lead her away.

"What about Bilbo?" she protested.

"I'm going to get Thorin, you two keep your eyes on Bilbo, and I'll get help." With that Fíli ran back to camp.

"So let's help Mister Baggins," Enda said. She and Kíli quietly crept close to where the trolls were at. They hid in some bushes until they saw Bilbo being held upside down by a troll. They then jumped from the bushes and sliced at the trolls' legs and then they stand in front of the trolls with their swords up, ready to attack.

"Drop him!" Kíli said.

"You what?" a troll, named Tom asked.

"I said, drop him!" The troll then threw Bilbo at Kíli. Enda stood in front of them, protectively. Then the rest of the Dwarves came crashing from the bushes and attacked the trolls. Bilbo then freed the ponies.

It was a short battle. It ended when all the trolls caught Bilbo and held him by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kíli yelled ready to charge in and save him but Thorin stopped him.

"We have to save him!" Enda said but she was held back by Dwalin.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." The trolls all snickered.

Nobody moved for a moment and for a horrid second Enda thought that Thorin would allow Bilbo to die. She saw the glare that Thorin sent Bilbo but he stabbed his sword into the ground and all the other Dwarves followed suit and dropped their weapons.

Within minutes some of them were in sacks and some of them were tied to a spit and being slowly turned. The trolls are all arguing about the way they should eat the Dwarves. Enda turns her head to look at Fíli and Kíli.

"Well this is not good," Enda said with a grim smile. "This is not a noble ending befit a warrior."

"Don't worry, maybe Gandalf will save us," Kíli said.

"It's been an honor knowing both of you."

Fíli and Kíli weren't heard over the trolls who said something about the sun coming up but Enda didn't pay attention to the trolls. She suddenly heard Bilbo's voice.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits," one Dwarf yelled.

"What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo then got to his feet but didn't escape the bag.

"I meant with the, uh, seasoning." Enda looked at Bilbo confused.

"What about the seasoning?" a troll asked Bilbo.

"Well, have you smelt them? You are going to need something stronger than sage to plate this lot up."

All of the Dwarves start cursing Bilbo, save Thorin who just glares. Enda's confusion was over ridden by anger. He was betraying them.

"Keep talking!" a troll said, ignoring the Dwarves and listening to Bilbo.

"Uh, the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um…" Bilbo paused.

"Come on! Tell us the secret!"

"Ye-yes I'm telling you, the secret is… to skin them first!"

"You little rat!" Enda yelled and many other Dwarves yelled at Bilbo.

"That's a load of rubbish! I've had plenty with their skins on. I say we eat them whole, boots and all!"

"E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!" a troll picked up Bombur from the pile of the Dwarves in sacks and held him above his mouth. "Nice and crunchy."

"Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo yelled frantically. The troll paused.

"You what?"

"Yeah, he has worms in his… tubes," Bilbo said and then the troll tossed Bombur back to the other Dwarves. He landed directly on top of Enda and Kíli.

"Ow! Dear Mahal!" Enda grunted. Bombur was a large Dwarf and him landing on her drove the air from her lungs.

"Get off us!" Kíli yelled and Bombur the rolled off of them.

"In fact they all have, they're in- infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Óin asked.

"We don't have parasites!" Kíli yelled. "You have parasites!"

"You mangy little rat!" Enda said. "We don't have parasites!"

Thorin then kicked the group of Dwarves on the ground stopping all of the protests. We looked at him and he gave a look to just play along with Bilbo's story.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Óin said. Then all the Dwarves started to rant on their parasites.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kíli yelled.

"Mine are even bigger than his!" Enda then half nodded at Kíli. "One of my parasites is so large I call her Big Bertha! She's positively huge!" Enda argued. Kíli chuckled softly and Enda smiled just for Kíli to see.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" a troll said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked indignantly.

Then Gandalf appeared on a rock towards the east and yelled, "And dawn will take you all!" He then brought his staff down on the rock and with a large crack it split in two. Sunlight then flooded the clearing and the trolls turned into stone.

"Get us out of these bags!" Glóin yelled.

After a few minutes all the Dwarves were being freed from the spit and from the bags. Fíli and Kíli both helped Enda to her feet and bought her into a hug.

"We're alive!" Enda said with a large grin. She felt her heart stop as Kíli held her in his arms a moment longer than normal. She felt safe in his strong arms and she wished they could always be like this.

"The trolls must have a cave," Thorin said aloud as he talked to Gandalf. They then started searching.

"Which means treasure?" Enda asked her eyes lit up.

"Yep. Come on." Kíli then grabbed Enda by the hand and led her to the cave. Enda couldn't stop her blush from showing as Kíli held her hand, even though he was just leading her like an excited child. Enda bowed her head so no one else could see her pink face.

"Be careful on what you touch," Gandalf warned as they went into the cave.

Enda, Fíli and Kíli all took interest in some gold coins that was shining about in the open. They all then divided the coins amongst themselves. Enda quickly added the coins to the pouch where she had the five silver coins.

"Let's get out of this foul place," Thorin said. Enda noticed that Thorin got a new sword as did Gandalf, Elvish ones at that. Enda then walked out of the cave, pleased with her treasure she got.

"Enda, come here," Thorin said. She saw his scowl and didn't want to go but she feared the consequences if she didn't. She slowly walked over to the leader of their company. Whatever he was going to say was cut off.

"Something's coming!" Bofur shouted.

"We will discuss this later," Thorin hissed to her. Enda was confused, why was he mad at her? "Arm yourselves!" Thorin shouted. Everyone drew their weapons and stood ready. Then suddenly a man on sled burst from the bushes. The rabbits that were pulling him all stopped.

"Radagast? Radagast the Brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

Enda looked at this Wizard. Not terribly impressive looking. Gandalf said that he was a great Wizard but he looked like a madman.

"I came looking for you! Something's terribly wrong!" Radagast opened his mouth to continue but he closed it again. "Oh, I had a thought but I lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He then stuck his tongue out and looked surprised. "It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old-" Gandalf then pulled a bug from his mouth. "-stick insect," Radagast finished.

"Uh… That's a bit… odd," Enda whispered to Kíli, unable to keep the look of disgust from her face. All of the Dwarves looked a bit disgusted but no one looked as flustered as Bilbo. Gandalf then led Radagast away to speak privately with him.

Fíli and Kíli then sat down on a log and Enda joined. She shook her head and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"This is a strange way to start an adventure…" Enda said.

"I never thought that we'd run into trolls," Fíli added. "Thank goodness Master Baggins had the brains to play for time."

"Yeah…" Kíli looked away embarrassed.

"My parasites are the best…" Enda said with mock seriousness. Kíli and Fíli then laughed and she joined them. They soon smiled and forgot all of their worries. Bilbo sat with them for a few minutes and they all thanked him for being smart enough to save their lives.

Then they heard a howl. Everyone is instantly alert and scrambling to their feet.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"That is not a wolf…" Enda said. She knew wolves they didn't sound that evil.

Suddenly a Warg burst into the clearing but Thorin stabbed it with his Elf sword. Then a second one leapt down into the group and before Enda could draw her sword she was flat on her back with the Warg about to make her its dinner. She then saw it stagger back as someone shot it. Kíli had saved her. The Warg didn't fall dead though so she quickly grabbed a knife from her jerkin and tossed it into the Warg's eye. Dwalin then finished it off.

Enda quickly scrambled up to her feet and looked ready to pass out. She tried to catch her breath but she breathed shakily. Kíli steadied her. Enda then retrieved her knife. Kíli held her protectively held her in one of his arms.

"Warg-scouts! That means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, worry made his voice go up an octave.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear!" Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted."

"Then let's get out of here!" Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Ori said looking flustered. "The ponies have bolted."

"Wonderful," Enda said sarcastically. "When it rains it pours."

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said and everyone looked at him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast smiled. Radagast then hopped onto his sled and then he raced off. All the Dwarves heard the Wargs pursue the Wizard. Then Gandalf took the lead. They ran into the rocky plains and hid behind the rocks whenever they saw the Wargs and Orcs.

"Stay together," Gandalf said. Once it was clear they all started to run again. Gandalf continued to lead and Thorin looked at him a bit confused.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf didn't answer but continued to run to the next rock. Then a Warg got on top of the rock and stood their sniffing. Enda and Kíli readied their bows and then stepped into view and both of them fired at the Warg. The Warg crashed down dead but they made a mistake in shooting the same target. The Orc screamed until Dwalin killed it.

"We just alerted the rest of them. Run!" Gandalf then continued leading them through the plains. Wargs were appearing everywhere and they all stopped in a clearing.

"We're surrounded!" Fíli said.

"Kíli, shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

Enda and Kíli then fired at the Wargs and Orcs. They made sure that they were not aiming at the same target and they picked off a few of their enemies.

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered. The Wargs continued to advance and some of the company members had to kill them. Enda felt a sinking feeling. There were too many of them. She continued shooting though. Her hatred made her bold. She continued to fire even when she heard Gandalf and Thorin order something. She stayed by Kíli's side and didn't stop shooting until she heard Kíli's yell for her to fall back.

Both of them then turned and ran to where Thorin was waiting by a crack in the ground and they quickly slid down. Thorin followed a second later and then they heard a horn blare. A dead Orc tumbled down the crack and Enda turned away, ready to retch. She was exhausted and the dead body that landed near her feet was enough to turn her stomach sour. Kíli placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're a good shot," he said encouragingly.

They then followed the others down the path. They eventually got out of the enclosed path and saw a beautiful valley.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo sighed.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin said, annoyed.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try and stop us."

Enda looked at both the Wizard and the Dwarf. Enda then turned to look at the Elven city. This might end up bad. She looked to Kíli and Fíli who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the predicament. They didn't want to turn down the chance to visit the city but they didn't want to anger their uncle.

"... Leave the talking to me." Gandalf then led them down towards Rivendell.

They all felt uneasy, except for Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo was looking around in wonder while Gandalf was confident in that the Elves would help them.

Enda didn't trust Elves. In Mirkwood Elves were more likely to shoot you than help and she assumed that it was the same way with all Elves. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw within a second's notice.

Gandalf talked to an Elf in Elvish and all the Dwarves stood close together. Then an Elvish horn blared in the distance. All the Dwarves drew their weapons and formed a circle, Enda found herself in the center by Bilbo.

The Elves ride in on horses and circle the Dwarves and the leader of them dismounts and goes to Gandalf. They speak in Elvish for a while. Enda was about to quip on the rudeness of not talking in a language they understood when Elrond suddenly turned to the group.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"No, but you have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"He made no mention of you," Thorin said.

Elrond then speaks in Elvish again and the Dwarves grow angry.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked angrily.

"No he is offering you food," Gandalf said.

"Then why didn't he say so?" Enda asked. Elrond then looked at her.

"A woman?" he asked.

"What's it matter?" Enda crossed her arms defiantly.

"Just lead us to the food!" Dwalin said.

"I will talk to you later," Elrond said to Enda.

Enda sighed. Two people wanted to talk to her. Thorin, who was probably blaming her for losing the ponies, and Elrond, who probably going to question her. She want to talk to the Elf. She didn't want to tell him anything, not her past nor anything else. She was not a child and he didn't need to treat her like she was a weak woman either. She was not looking forward to Thorin's wrath nor any questions from an Elf.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**~ Maethorni  
**


	6. Questioning and Comfort

**Chapter 6**

**Questioning and Comfort**

They all sat down to a feast. It would have been a merry thing, if there had been edible food. Elves only ate vegetables and none of the Dwarves were happy about it. Enda picked at the green food and scooted it across her plate. She looked to Kíli and Fíli and they both pushed their plates away looking less than happy with the food.

"Why can't they have meat?" Enda asked.

"I don't like green food," Ori said to his brother, Dori, who was trying to get him to eat. "Don't they have any chips?"

"I'd rather doubt it…" Enda said with a scowl. "At least the wine is decent enough. A bit fruity though…"

"Oh dear Mahal!" Fíli said. "You shouldn't have wine… We saw how you were with ale-"

"Oh hush! I'm not a child!" Enda said. She then drank more of her wine but decided not to drink too much. The last thing she needed was to get drunk and make herself appear foolish.

"You are really too young for drinking…"

Enda scowled at Fíli. "Stop mothering me… I can handle myself."

"Sure you can," Fíli said. Enda kicked him from under the table. "Ow!"

"I've managed to take care of myself for years. I don't need you to tell me I can't."

Enda then had a brief vision of her mother scolding her. Her mother always criticized her. Enda generally shrugged it off except for one time.

"_Enda you really are a disgrace," her mother scolded as she pushed Enda's feet from the table and took her mug of ale from her hand. "You will never be able to manage yourself."_

"_Excuse me?" Enda asked. "I'm more capable of managing myself- I manage this whole family! And what do you do? Scold me for not being ladylike. I'm not a lady. I'm a huntress and if you wish otherwise you'd starve!"_

"_Enda you are always so difficult!"_

"_Well you aren't always the easiest to get along with…"_

"_You watch your mouth…"_

"_What are you going to do about it? I'm already a disgrace!" After all the years of criticism she finally snapped. Enda then stood up from her seat and she then grabbed her bow and all of her gear._

"_Enda I didn't mean-"_

"_You know what? It's too late to apologize!" Enda then stormed from the house and slammed the door behind her. She then went into the woods._

Enda snapped back into reality with a sudden pang in her heart. That had been the last words she had said to her mother. She held her head and propped her elbows on the table. Her mother and she had never reconciled. Enda felt the tears that came to her eyes. Maybe if she hadn't stormed out of the house things would have been different.

"Enda are you alright?" she heard Bilbo ask.

"Yeah… I need to get some air." Enda quickly stood up and walked quickly away. She didn't know where to go but she let her feet take her wherever they willed. She soon stopped when she found herself in a training yard.

Anger and frustration had filled her. She was only mad at herself. She was a fool and now she would never be able to be forgiven by her mother. She then drew a knife from her jerkin.

"Idiot, Enda…" she scolded herself. She forced herself to hold back her tears. She then threw the knife at a training dummy. The knife only hit the dummy in the arm. She cursed in Khuzdul. She then drew her next knife. "She was right, you are a disgrace… I'm the problem…" She then tossed the knife. It completely missed the target. She cursed again. "Don't cry… At least try and make father proud." Enda drew another knife except it slipped slightly and the blade cut the tip of her finger. Enda growled and she tossed the blade to the ground infuriated. "It's all my fault…" Enda then looked to the sky. "I'm sorry! I've failed you all!" Enda said quietly to her deceased family. "I've failed…

"Mother I'm sorry, if I hadn't stormed out you wouldn't be dead! You were right, I can't manage without you. I am not wise. If I were I would have stayed and I would have been there to defend you and pupa and Dín!

"Cruel fate! Why did you punish my family for my flaws?! Why is it that I lived?!" Enda felt the warm tears streaming down her face but she couldn't stop them. "I should have been there, to protect them. Mahal, why didn't you spare my family? Why did you take my family and let me live? I am the fool! You should have let me pay the price, not them! I should be dead…"

Enda tried to calm herself down but the more she tried the more hysterical she got. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she continued to sob. She fell to her knees and bowed her head into her hands.

Then she felt strong arms around her shoulders.

"Sh… Enda, don't cry…" Kíli said as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I failed them…" Enda then buried her face in his shoulder as she continued to sob. Kíli rubbed her back and whispered to her. Eventually she ran out of tears and she dryly sobbed until they turned into little hiccups.

"What upsets you?" Kíli asked. "What made you leave the table?"

Enda took a shaky deep breath. "I saw the past… I remembered the last thing I said to mum… If I hadn't stormed out- they'd still be alive!"

"Enda-"

"I should have died not them! I am the fool!"

"Sh…"

"I will never be rid of the visions… I will always be haunted with their deaths. It's my fault!"

"Visions?" Enda then paled. She looked up at Kíli then scooted away. She could only nod mutely. "You are a Seer?"

"I never wanted it… I never was normal. No one understands anything. I'm alone. My own father would have rejected me if he knew, so I have had to keep quiet. Now you know and…" Enda took a shaky breath.

"You think I'm going to tell the others?" Enda nodded again. "I wouldn't!" Kíli then brought her into an embrace. "You aren't alone Enda… I understand visions."

"What?" Enda asked. She looked at him disbelief written on her face.

"I'm a Seer. I know what it's like, seeing the past and feeling everything like a fresh wound. And seeing the future only brings doubt and fear." Kíli said. "I always dread falling asleep. I am afraid that I'll see terrible things. And I do see death, pain… I've woken up in tears. Fíli tries to comfort me but he doesn't understand. He couldn't and I don't want him to."

"It's a curse… I don't think it could ever be good."

"But we were given the power for a reason…"  
"I fail to see it, though. For all of the visions I've had I never have prevented anything from happening, in fact the more you try to change fate's course things will still happen, maybe not how you expected but it still happens."

"Enda don't blame yourself for your family's fate. I know you would have done anything to save them," Kíli said. "But now they will live in your memory."

"It's hard…" Enda said.

"It always is."  
"I just want it to be over…"

"Enda?"

"I close my eyes and I see them dying. I hear them cry out in pain and it's like losing them again and again. Dín, it's the worst when I see his death. He was only a child and I promised that I'd always protect him…" Enda started to cry again and Kíli held her in his arms for a long time.

Enda knew that some wounds will never fully heal, some hurts go too deep. The pain of loss will never fully go away but you have to accept the past and move on. She was thankful for Kíli. She knew he was there to comfort her; he would be there to help her move on and learn to love life once more.

"Thank you," Enda said hoarsely. She embraced Kíli and smiled at him. He then wiped the rest of her tears away from her face with his thumb.

"Enda, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you…" Enda said once more. After a little bit she was able to completely compose herself so they went back to the rest of the group. Elrond was then there and was ready to question Enda. He led her away from the group.

"My dear, what is this, that you would travel a dangerous road? And there is no fooling me. You are a trained warrior."

"Master Elrond, I do not want to betray anything to you so I will not volunteer information. And you can call me Enda."

"Enda, where do you travel to? There is not much for Dwarves in the eastern world. You all come from Ered Luin and there is no need to travel from there."

"Ered Luin?" Enda asked, she looked rather confused.

"Are you not from there?"

"No, I come from Mirkwood," Enda then cursed herself. She did not plan on telling him anything.

"Mirkwood? Dwarves do not live there."

"I'm a special case…"

"It's unusual; women Dwarves are rarely as armed as you are."

"You were correct with your thought of me being a warrior but that is not why I am with this Company… I stumbled upon them merely by chance."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything."

"Are there any other questions or can I return to my group?"

"You are free to go." Enda was surprised that he didn't try and get more information from her.

She then went back to the Company. She was almost concerned; did she accidentally give the Elf some information? Or did he let her go because he didn't think he'd get any information from her. She hoped it was the latter.

"What did he ask of you?" Thorin asked.

"I didn't tell him of our venture if that's what you're accusing me of…" Enda then grabbed a goblet from the table. "If you must know, he asked but he barely got more than my name from me. I wouldn't betray your secrets."

Enda then sat down and took a sip of the wine. She was hoping that she could maybe numb the whirlwind of emotions that had happened that day. The Elves then led them to a porch that they could all camp on. Enda really wished that they could bring the wine with them but the Elves didn't take notice and they then left them for the night. Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo were all talking with Elrond.

Before the sun set Enda, Fíli and Kíli practiced dueling. Dwalin watched and would once and a while shout out tips. Enda smiled when she was able to disarm the brothers.

"That, young missy, is a sure way to disarm your enemies," Dwalin said. "It's not very often one uses it because it only works with swords but it is remembered by me. Remember it and it can save your life."

"Thank you for the help, Master Dwalin," Enda said with a respectful nod to him.

"I don't think the Elves want us wandering around. Too bad, I wanted to go back down to the training yard. We could work on archery," Kíli said.

"I shot enough today, thank you," Enda said as she recalled the Wargs earlier that day. She was surprised. Just that morning they had almost been eaten by trolls. "I am exhausted and how you aren't, Kíli, is a mystery."

"I'm always mysterious…"

Enda rolled her eyes but smiled. "If we could just have some real food then I'd want to fall asleep."

"Well I don't have firewood but we have some cold sausages," Bofur said.

"Firewood, coming up!" Bombur then sat on a chair that was too small for him and it broke.

"Oh dear," Bofur said with mock seriousness. "We shouldn't let it go to waste."

Glóin then took out his tinder kit and started a fire. Bofur then started to cook the sausages. They passed the food around and Enda took a sausage and smiled as she ate it.

"Sausage has never been better," Enda then sighed. She then dug into her bag and grabbed a flask. "Complements to the chef!" she said as she tossed the flask to Bofur.

"Thanks lass!" Bofur smiled and then had a drink.

"Where on earth did you get that!?" Fíli asked, shock was written on his face.

"I've been saving it… I've had it with me since the beginning of the quest."

"Dear Mahal…" Kíli said. "What else do you keep hidden?"

"I'm just mysterious…" Enda smiled. "I don't really have anything else, save for some knives. I used to have a good stock on arrows but after the Wargs this morning… If I hadn't missed so many I would still have a good amount but the wretched things are fast."

"You still shot some down…" Kíli said. "You have a slightly different method of shooting than I do. That's why I wanted to do archery. I want to learn your way of shooting so I can compare it with my own."

"If we stay tomorrow we can shoot, it's too dark now anyway."

After a few more hours the other Dwarves were starting to doze off. So Enda set up her bedroll and crawled in. She then yawned. "I think I'll turn in for the night…"

"Good night, Enda." Fíli and Kíli then followed suit and they all went to sleep.

Enda relived the day in her visions that night but when she awoke she felt almost refreshed. The last hour of sleep she had she had visions of her and Kíli. She still felt confused on what it meant but he had certainly become someone important in her life. She was roused by Kíli as the sky was just starting to lighten up.

"Morning…" she mumbled.

"Up, we're leaving. We must be quiet though…"

"Sneaking away are we?" Enda then sat up and redid her ponytail.

"The Elves don't want us to go on our quest. We have to leave before they can stop us." Kíli then smiled at her. "Come on, you don't need to worry about your hair."

"I'm ready to leave… The others are still packing up so don't complain at me," Enda said. Her face then fell when she saw how low her supply of arrows had gotten.

"Don't worry Enda, look what I found…" Kíli smiled mischievously. He held up a bundle of Elven arrows.

"Did you steal those?"

"I do not steal… They're perfectly fine arrows but they were put in a pile to be burned. They probably aren't pretty enough for the Elves…" Kíli snickered.

"Well thank you…"

"No problem. No need to let them go to waste."

"Come on now, we need to go…" Enda and Kíli then followed the rest of the group and they left Rivendell. Enda turned to look at it once more. It was a pretty city but it was not Enda's sort of city. She found herself longing for Erebor. She then saw Bilbo glancing back with longing.

"I suggest you two keep up," Thorin said and they then followed. They were led by Balin since he knew this area of the world better than any of the others. That day they walked many miles over many different terrains. They only stopped for a few meals but they pressed on not wanting to find out if it was true that they were being pursued by Orcs.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short but I wanted to write the next part of the adventure in the next chapter. ****And special thanks to all of the people who have followed and reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Please leave me a review!**

**~ Maethorni**


	7. Battle of Thunder

**Hey everyone! Just as a warning this chapter is darker than the other ones. I don't know if I can say enjoy but I hope you urm... enjoy it I suppose.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Battle of Thunder**

Enda shivered as cold rain pelted her. She wore her cloak to try and ward off the chill but it was to no avail. They walked along a thin trail that dropped off hundreds of feet. She was very careful with each step. She did not want to slip and possibly fall to her death. She didn't like traveling through the Misty Mountains because one bad step could spell out death.

"You look miserable…" Bofur said as he turned back to look at her.

"Thanks a lot." Enda's teeth chattered together. She cupped her hands together and blew into them trying to gain some heat. She then turned her head to see Kíli behind her.

"You're so pale…" he said. Enda scoffed.

"You are too…" Enda then saw that he was about to offer her his cloak. "No Kíli, I don't want you catching cold for me. Besides it won't help me much…"

"I don't want you getting sick either."

"Don't you mother hen me too…" Enda moaned. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I need to be babied…"

_I just care about you_, Kíli thought. He didn't say it though for fear of letting her know of his complete affections. "It just… would be bad if you got sick…" Kíli hoped that his face hadn't turned red. He really liked her but he was too shy to say so. Kíli never felt so shy in all of his life, why did he feel shy with her? He thought about it for a few moments. The best explanation he thought of was because he didn't want to be rejected by her. He was not terribly handsome in Dwarven standards nor was he anything special.

Enda looked at him with a smile. Kíli saw her naivety, if she didn't notice that he treated her with more affection than he would ever even shown, she had to be blind to it. How could she even really understand romance, she was raised with no one to show her what love is. In that fact though Kíli was raised by his uncle and he never had any real idea of romance before. Kíli shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about this. She was comfortable around him now and he didn't want to make things awkward between them.

"What's on your mind?" Enda asked as she watched her friend. He seemed lost.

"Um… I was just thinking. Over thinking really… I'm only causing more problems that weren't there before…" Kíli said. He really wished he could read her mind. He wanted to know if she felt the same as him. Did she feel the same sparks and the butterflies whenever they touched? Did her stomach twist when he smiled at her? He wondered if she ever thought of kissing him. He wondered what a kiss would be like. He shook his head again. He saw Fíli's gentle smile.

"Watch out!" Dwalin suddenly yelled. The Dwarves all looked up and saw a huge boulder flying through the air. Enda then spotted something tossing the boulder.

"Bless me! The legends are true! Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur said.

"This is a Thunder battle!"

"Everyone take cover!" Thorin yelled as another boulder flew towards them. It shattered on the mountain ledge above them. They all pressed against the side of the mountain to avoid getting hit by rock fragments. "We have to find shelter!"

Then the path started to split between Enda and Kíli. They leapt to avoid falling into the crack. Kíli was on the ledge that started moving. Enda's heart stopped as he was taken from her. She screamed out his name but was unable to do anything more. Enda could only watch as her two friends were taken. Fíli and Kíli were holding on to the ledge but then the Stone Giant fell a few meters in front of the group Enda was with. Fíli and Kíli were crushed more likely than not. Enda felt a sinking in her stomach.

"Fíli! Kíli!" She then ran forward, pushing past the other Dwarves and then sighed in relief when she saw them unharmed. She instantly hugged them and held to them like they would disappear again. She then helped them to their feet. Then the mountain shook again. Enda tried to steady herself but she slipped. She was falling down the mountain.

She desperately reached for anything she could grab on to. Her hand found a small hold. She held onto it tightly. She looked down and saw that if she let go she would fall at least four hundred meters. She then looked up. She was shocked to find that she only had fallen a few meters. She felt ready to scream out in panic. She quickly tried to reach her other hand to some kind of hand hold but she couldn't reach the next hand hold.

"Enda, grab my hand!" Kíli said. Enda tried her hardest to reach but she didn't have long enough arms.

"I can't!" Enda hated how high her voice had gotten. She wasn't certain if it was only the wind that stung in her eyes or only rain upon her cheeks. She was afraid. Truly afraid of falling to her death. She couldn't prove herself if she died now.

"Yes you can!" Kíli said. "Reach!" Fíli also tried to help but both of them couldn't reach her.

"I can't…" Enda heard herself sob the words.

"Come on, girl!" Thorin then reached down. His arms were longer than Kíli's so when Enda reached up he firmly caught her by the wrist. When Enda was back on the ledge with the others she felt ready to completely breakdown but she reprimanded herself. She had to be strong if she were to prove herself.

The group soon found a cave and they quickly went in.

"Search the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin said. Dwalin then lifted a lantern and found nothing hidden in the darkness.

"Let's light a fire," Glóin said.

"No fire tonight," Thorin said.

"Well so much for warming up in this dark place…" Enda said as she continued to shiver but her usual grin graced her face otherwise. She grinned simply because she was thankful to be alive. Kíli and Fíli smiled and that set Thorin off.

"Girl, you have no rights to be smiling!" Thorin growled. Enda instantly paled as Thorin glared down at her.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked out. She cursed at how weak and frightened she sounded.

"Do you not realize the burden you are? Or are you just a stupid child?"

Enda felt her temper flare and reckless, foolish boldness came from her. "What? Why are you mad at me?"

"You have been nothing but a distraction! My nephews would have never lost the ponies-"

"You've got to be fooling… Everything turned out alright-"

"Don't talk when I am!" Thorin bellowed. Enda flinched. "I know my nephews, they wouldn't have lost the ponies unless they were distracted by someone like you! A worthless girl, a child who has-"

"Uncle-" Kíli started but he was cut off.

"Don't interrupt me!" Thorin then continued his rant. "I should have known better than to allow a girl on this quest! I knew you would be more of a burden than an asset. You aren't a warrior, I can barely believe that you're a hunter either. You didn't bring down many Wargs-"

"I brought down more than you…" Enda said harshly. Enda thought this was more of a thunder battle than the one they just escaped.

"You are blatantly disrespectful. But of course you wouldn't know how to be civil, you were raised a traitor. Your father wouldn't be proud of you though… You know that. He would look down at you and see that you aren't a warrior like he trained you to be, you let your family die! You were too weak to save them!"

Enda looked down as guilt and self-doubt filled her. Everything Thorin had said to her was like driving knives into her soul, at first she was able to pretend it didn't hurt but now that he opened an old wound that she had tried so hard to stitch together, she was near to breaking down. She stood still her fists were clenched tightly. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't let herself cry now or else she would prove her weakness to him. She forced herself to keep a rigid appearance.

"Uncle, stop!" Kíli said.

"Let her alone," Fíli said. But Thorin was not going to relent because his nephews said so.

"You are too busy distracting my nephews to see the importance in this quest! You are not anything more than a weak child- a burden and you will never have a place amongst us!" Thorin yelled. Enda visibly tensed as he yelled at her but other than that made no movement.

"A burden that never should have been bothered with…" Thorin hissed and then walked away.

Enda didn't move. It took all of her will power not to run away. She had to face her judgment or else she would have to wander as an exile. She could hardly breathe. She saw truth in what he said even if she stretched it a little so it would fit. She wasn't worth much. She was a child, weaker than the others, disrespectful, inexperienced, a distraction. She could see herself as a burden.

Kíli then felt a burning anger in his chest. He had never seen Enda so wounded looking, although she stood rigid, he could see the pain she had felt at those words. If he had not fancied Enda he would have never thought that he would do anything to defend her.

"Thorin!" Kíli said angrily. He felt his body trembling in rage. The Dwarf in question turned around, shocked. Kíli had always been respectful to him, the younger Dwarf always wanted to make him proud. Kíli glared at him.

"You can't treat her like that! She is important and she is valuable! Maybe you don't see it but that's because you're pigheaded!"

"Kíli?"

"You purposely have brought her pain! What sort of man are you? I always thought you were wise and fair and just! But you have purposely brought her down… If that's the sort of person you are, I'm sorry I ever wanted to be like you…"

Thorin looked shocked. Kíli then went to Enda after sending his uncle another disgusted look. Fíli went to his uncle to try and make sure that no more anger could be spread.

"Enda?" Kíli then took Enda's hands in his own and he brought her down to sit with him. She tried to pull away but Kíli wouldn't allow it. "Enda, please don't do this. I don't want you to be upset. "Don't listen to Thorin, he's just frustrated since Gandalf isn't with us… He didn't mean what he said. He is just taking out his anger and words of anger never are from the heart."

"Please just leave me alone…" Enda said her voice was hardly over a whisper.

"Enda please don't take anything he said to heart." Kíli wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held onto her. "Enda, you are strong and brave…" One of his hands went to her face and he gently tilted her chin up so she would have to look at him. He looked into her watery eyes. "You are valuable even if Thorin doesn't see it…"

Enda gave Kíli a soft smile. She then felt his lips upon her forehead. She felt like she could fly and she wished that this moment would last forever. She hugged him and he held her close. He smiled softy and they sat like that for a few moments.

Then the ground started to rumble and it completely opened from under them. They plummeted a good distance down and Enda could stop her shriek of horror before they landed. She saw that they had landed in a cage like structure and she saw many Goblins coming towards them.

The Goblins easily overpowered them and took the weapons from the Dwarves and then dragged them away. Enda didn't see what happened to Bilbo but he was not with them. Her worries weren't with him though. They were dragged to a town and over terribly unstable bridges. Everything reeked of decay.

They soon found themselves standing before a huge Goblin who had a crown of bone upon his head. Although he was a disgusting sight, fat and warty, she couldn't look away. She felt ready to vomit for she had never seen such a repulsive creature. He spoke to Thorin for a few minutes before he pointed to Enda.

"If you won't talk we'll make them squawk! We'll start with the youngest."

"Whoa ugly!" Enda said in shock.

"Ugly?" he asked. "Did you hear that little Dwarfling? He says we're ugly!" The Goblin laughed then and Enda felt the urge to run but she couldn't. "Perhaps he wouldn't think us so ugly with a few scars to mar his young features. Take them to the prisons!" the Goblin king ordered. He then pointed to Enda. "Put him in a separate cell but leave him there until I come down."

Enda and the others were all pushed down a dark tunnel and then herded into separate cells. Enda was the only one to not have another one with her. She sat alone in the dim cell. The only area that had bars to look out from was the door. The walls formed a tiny room and a small area had been hollowed out of the wall, only big enough for someone to sleep in. Enda took her coat and jerkin off knowing that if she was going to be whipped it would only get in the way and they would take them and find the few knives that she had hidden in them maybe she could plan an escape.

She heard the other Dwarves muttering and grumbling only to be hushed by Thorin.

"Enda you had to criticize the Goblin…" Thorin said with a sigh.

Enda rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. She did it only because she knew she would cry if she wasn't going to be sarcastic. "Well I'm only a useless child! What did you expect?" Enda gave a rather unladylike snort. "Maybe they will rid me as a burden…"

"Enda-" Thorin sighed but was cut off as the Goblin king came down.

"Well, well. I hope you didn't miss me too much…" Enda scoffed. "Dwarfling, I don't know if you will handle punishment, so I will give you the chance to choose someone to take your place…"

"I am a Dwarf and I can handle whatever you will do to me. I was the one who insulted you, lardy, and I will take the punishment." Enda forced herself to be brave, she would not let her friends get hurt for her actions.

"No, I will take it!" Kíli said. "Don't hurt my friend!"

The Goblin king ignored Kíli's outburst. "Such a noble youngling, both foolish but brave. I will oblige to your wishes. I let you have a choice but you chose not to let your friends get hurt for your stupidity. Oakenshield, I know I will get the knowledge I want. I will break the child and I'll break you, unless you are completely heartless."

The Goblin king then opened the door to Enda's cell and then had two of his Goblins drag her out. Enda jerked out of the Goblins grasps and walked forward with a bravery that she faked.

"Such a young one… You haven't even the slightest trace of a beard. And you are also so scrawny, I shouldn't have much trouble breaking you," the Goblin king said as he examined Enda. His hand was uncomfortably grasping Enda's jaw. Enda glared up defiantly to him. She felt ready to be sick but she refused to be, she had to be strong.

Enda was led into a room that stank worse than anything else in this foul place. The scent of death and decay and blood filled Enda's nostrils. Enda forced herself to keep bile down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her mouth. She then felt her arms get pulled, she tried to fight it but the Goblin king clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Enda instantly stopped her struggle, afraid that if she was weak the Goblin would take one of her companions. The Goblins then cuffed her wrists in chains that were welded into the wall. Her legs were also chained.

"Now where shall we start? Perhaps that childish face of yours…" The Goblin king pulled a knife out and Enda's eyes widened. The Goblin king smirked down at her. "Yes, I think I shall start with the face."

Enda tried to turn her face away but the Goblin king pressed his hand on her head so she couldn't move away. She closed her eyes as she felt cold iron upon her left cheek. She then felt a piercing pain and the knife trailed down her face leaving, a trail of blood in its wake. She grit her teeth together not allowing herself to make a noise. Warm liquid covered her face.

A relief briefly crossed over her when the Goblin moved his hand away but it was only for a short time.

"On second thought, I don't think I shall continue with your face. I want to see your fair face as it twists in pain. I will finish later though, don't you worry." Enda felt an involuntary shiver creep up her spine. She despised this Goblin, the glee in his voice at plotting her pain made her feeling even more sick.

"Bring the cat-o-nine…" the king ordered. One of the Goblins then grabbed the ugliest and scariest looking whip that Enda had ever seen. She had seen whips for her father owned one that had a single long cord but this had nine and all of them were knotted. Enda knew it would shred her skin.

"I have an option for you, boy. Tell me what your quest is and I will not harm you. But if you refuse to tell me I will get it out of you by any means necessary."

"I would never tell you anything," Enda said, glaring at him, hoping that she looked hard and intimidating, like a Dwarf ought to be.

"I beg to differ, but stubbornness is the Dwarven way. I have tried to stop this but I will do whatever it takes to get you to talk. You will beg for it to end…"

"I will never beg to you!" Enda said angrily.

"If you wish to think that…" The Goblin paused. "This will never do." He pulled her ponytail making her head jerk back a little bit.

"No, not my hair!" Enda shouted. Her eyes widened. Hair was a Dwarf's pride and she didn't differ at all. She had always felt proud for her hair was long and coppery brown hair just like her mother's.

"Without it you'll have nothing…" The Goblin mock pouted. "Poor little Dwarfling." The Goblin then handed the knife to another Goblin. "Cut his hair. I think that should suffice…" The king poked the base of Enda's neck right above where her silver clasp kept her hair in a ponytail. "It'll take a long time for it to ever grow back in its glory."

"Yes your malevolence!" The Goblin then walked towards Enda. Enda closed her eyes as she felt the knife cut her hair off. She felt tears prick her eyes when she heard the clasp fall to the ground. She lost her hair and knew it would take a long time to grow back. Enda refused to cry though. She couldn't be weak, not now. She refused to be weak whenever anyone would be there to witness it.

"Much better. It's very short and ragged. Now we'll have an easier time…"

The Goblin king then cut the back of her shirt and pulled it away so his whip would make direct contact with her skin. He then noticed the cloth that was wrapped around Enda's chest. "A woman!" He sounded shocked but Enda could see the obvious delight that filled his face. "This will be more entertaining than I anticipated. There are more ways to break a woman…"

Enda's eyes widened in fear and disgust. She forced herself to keep the bile from coming up and she clenched her fists. Her nails bit deep into her palm.

"I shall save that for later…Now let's let the whip sting upon your skin."

Enda closed her eyes and prepared herself as best as she could for the pain. She set her jaw so she wouldn't scream. She couldn't hold back a whimper as the whip tore across her back. Her whimpers became louder and more pain filled with each lash. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stop them from coming. After the twenty or so lashes Enda let out a yelp and the king stopped. Enda was ready to pass out. The pain was overwhelming.

"Just one last thing and then we can be done for the day…" The Goblin then dipped his knife into a yellow oily liquid. He then unchained Enda's right arm and held it in his hand.

"This is so you will always remember the pain that stubbornness brings. Tomorrow what is left on you will be much worse, I promise." The Goblin smiled sadistically and then he brought the knife down into her arm.

Enda felt burning pain in her arm as the Goblin cut her arm. She couldn't contain her scream, the pain was worse than any of her other injuries. She then did the thing she was determined not to do, she begged for it to end.

"Please! Stop, make it stop!" she screamed. Her vision then blurred and she was starting to pass out. She continued to beg not knowing if the Goblin had stopped or not. All she could feel was the intense burning in her arm. She then lost consciousness.

* * *

Kíli was alert when he heard the screaming. He instantly went to the door and looked through the bars wishing to break free. Enda was hurt and he needed to help her. The screams then stopped and that caused almost more fear. He saw two Goblins dragging Enda, who was now motionless and the tossed her into her cell. They left ignoring Kíli as he shouted curses at them.

Thorin placed his hand upon Kíli's shoulder and he instantly fell quiet. He heard weak sobs and whimpers from Enda's cell.

"Enda?" Kíli asked. "Enda, can you hear me? Please say something! Please!" Enda didn't make any more sounds, all was silent. Kíli then felt a sob fill his chest. "Oh Mahal! They've killed her!"

"She's unconscious, Kíli. Don't work yourself up… You can be of no use if you work yourself into hysteria!"

"I can't lose her…" Kíli sobbed out. "I can't!"

Thorin placed his hand upon his nephew's shoulder and Kíli cried into his uncle's shoulder. The elder Dwarf embraced Kíli and the latter eventually calmed a little.

Kíli only quieted because he had run out of tears and he was now in numb state. He still felt the sobs that shook his body but his only thoughts were if Enda was still alive and what had the Goblins done to her. He fell to his knees and felt Fíli's arms around his shoulder but heard nothing that Fíli said was processed in Kíli's mind. If Enda died Kíli knew he would never be able to recover from the pain.

* * *

**Hey everybody! I warned you that it would be dark. I don't know if it was too dark so please feel free to let me know. I hope that you did (for lack of a better word) enjoy it though. I hope that I did not turn away readers because of this.**

**Please review! I really want your opinions on this chapter. Also I want to know if the characters, especially Kíli and Enda are believable with their feelings and thoughts and behaviors.**

**Again thank you to those who have read this and have followed and reviewed! I always feel like I'm appreciated when I see that I have people reading my work.**

**~ Maethorni**


	8. Escape

**Chapter 8**

**Escape**

Kíli didn't sleep at all even when his uncle and brother begged him to. He was too worried. He couldn't shut his eyes without worrying that he wouldn't see Enda again. He gritted his teeth angrily. He wasn't sure if Enda was alive and that was worse than anything. All he knew was that he couldn't do a thing to help her.

He kept silent, hoping-praying to hear anything from Enda, but he heard nothing. His cheeks were covered with the remains of his now dry tears. His eyes stung but he had no more liquid to cry out. He felt like an emotional wreck, which was shocking to him. He wished that the Goblins had chosen him, he was certain that he could endure his own pain but knowing that Enda suffered killed him on the inside.

Kíli never expected to fall in love. He always thought himself a warrior and not romantic in the slightest but ever since meeting Enda he felt like that she somehow completed him. He felt a hollowness settling over him. He never felt so useless. He only could think of Enda and he prayed to Aulë that she wasn't dead.

He gently rocked himself back and forth on his heels trying to keep himself from fearing the worst. He didn't notice that he was biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted his blood. He felt fear numb him. With his chin propped by his fists he watched the tunnels for any sign of hope that Gandalf or even Bilbo could save them.

"Kíli, you need to rest," Fíli said as he went to his brother's side and wrapped his arm around him, hoping to bring comfort to Kíli.

"I can't…" Kíli whimpered. "I'm afraid for her."

"She's strong, you know that…"

"I can't lose her…" Kíli then looked up to his brother. The sorrow and fear in Kíli's eyes almost brought Fíli to tears. "I can't lose her!"

"Kíli, listen to me, have faith. Enda is a warrior…"

"But that doesn't make her invincible…" Kíli then felt fresh tears in his eyes. He stopped himself from crying but he buried his face in his older brother's shoulder and he weakly held on. His brother softly sang to try and comfort Kíli.

Kíli felt slightly foolish for breaking down. He remembered a warning his uncle once gave him when he was coming of age. _Dwarves only fall in love once, Kíli. Don't fall in love when you're young because if they die you will be lonely for the rest of your life_.

_But can one choose who and when they fall in love?_ Kíli pondered on that thought for a while.

Suddenly there was a bright light. Kíli heard a Goblin shriek in pain. Then Gandalf appeared in front of the door.

"Everyone, rise!" he ordered. He then unlocked the cells and counted everyone.

"Enda's in the next cell," Kíli said. Fíli and Dwalin went to the table that had all of their weapons on it and gave everyone their weapons and other supplies, although all of their food had been taken. As Gandalf was unlocking Enda's cell Fíli handed Kíli his weapons but held onto Enda's. Kíli stood anxiously.

Kíli quickly went in and gasped in horror as he saw Enda's sprawled on the ground, bloodied and battered. He couldn't make out much detail because of the dimness of the prison. He landed to his knees besides her and put his fingers to her neck. Momentary relief flooded through him when he felt a pulse. He then looked at her.

"Enda?" he asked. "Enda can you hear me?" His hand went to her face and she winced in pain but her eyes remained closed. He pulled his hand back, her skin was feverish and he felt liquid on his hand. Blood. "Oh Mahal…" Kíli felt the tears start to run down his face.

"We need to get out of here," Gandalf said. "Kíli, we will tend to her when we get out. Now come!" Fíli grabbed Enda's coat and jerkin as Kíli picked up Enda. She let out a cry of pain as his hand touched her back.

"Kíli, I'll take her," Thorin said, seeing his nephew's distress at her pain. Kíli couldn't fight against his uncle and he watched as Enda was slung over the older Dwarf's shoulder. Kíli saw the pain in her face. "Lead the way, Gandalf!"

The company then ran from the dungeons, Kíli saw Enda's hair clasp on the ground and he quickly picked it up. They almost escaped from the caves until they ran into the Goblin king on a bridge. He was as shocked as they were but he grabbed his mace.

"Think you can escape me?" He laughed. "What are you going to do now?" Kíli saw Enda's face twist in distress as she heard his voice. Kíli then felt angrier than he had ever felt. That Goblin had caused her pain. Kíli boldly stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"Kíli!" Thorin yelled. Kíli ignored him and quickly stabbed at the Goblin. He struck deep into the Goblin's stomach and when he pulled back to stab again the Goblin swung his mace at Kíli, hitting him in the chest. He felt a sharp crack. The force of the blow sent Kíli back into the group. He stood back up, weakly but Gandalf finished the Goblin king. The Goblin king fell dead and his weight upon the bridge caused it to collapse. Everyone screamed in fear as the bridge fell into the depths, sliding down rock walls.

Then they got to the bottom of the abyss and they all sighed in relief.

"That could have been worse," Bofur said. Then as if on cue the Goblin king's dead body landed on top of them. Kíli gasped in pain, something was broken and it was probably made worse.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

"We have to get out into daylight before Goblins come after us," Gandalf said. He then helped them out of the ruined bridge and then led them through a tunnel and outside into blinding daylight. They continued to run until Gandalf was satisfied with the distance.

The adrenaline that carried Kíli wore off and he doubled over wheezing. The pain now made itself known in full. He was certain that he had a broken rib or two but he wouldn't allow anyone to tend to him until Enda was healed. He winced, as he tried to stand back up and get to Enda. He stumbled over to where she was laying on the ground.

"Enda? Please open your eyes!" Kíli begged. In the light of day he could see everything in better detail. Without her long coat he saw how scrawny she was, at least in the Dwarf standards. The left side of Enda's face had a long knife cut, her back was covered in long, bleeding whip marks, and then he noticed how short her hair was. She was still had a fever and she was sweaty and grimy. If he didn't know her, he would have thought that she were a homeless child.

"She's cradling her right arm under her," Óin said. "It's injured somehow. Kíli, lad, see if you can help me…" Kíli nodded.

Enda was stubborn even when she's unconscious. She kept her arm to her chest as if protecting it, or hiding it. It took a few seconds before Óin got a hold on her arm and when he did Enda started to scream.

"No! Please no!" Enda then started to thrash around agitating her back and causing more blood to leak from her back. "Stop, STOP!"

"Hold her still!" Óin ordered. Thorin was there in a second trying to restrain Enda but she continued to fight, still screaming. Her face was scrunched up as she continued to agitate her injuries by fighting the Dwarves.

"Please don't! Make it stop! Stop, just make it stop! Dín! Mum! Pupa, save me! Please!" Enda cried out deliriously. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face showed that she was in pain and was afraid.

"Uncle, she's frightened!" Thorin immediately loosened his grip and Enda was tiring out and her thrashing slowed down. "Enda… Enda," Kíli said gently. "It's alright, you're safe…"

"Stop…" Enda whimpered. "Please… stop…"

"No one's hurting you… You're safe now." Kíli gently placed his hand on her uninjured side of her face. "Open your eyes… You're safe with us…" Kíli continued to whisper calming words to her until her eyes slowly opened. She looked around panicked even when her eyes met his.

"Kíli?" Enda whimpered. He nodded, relieved to see her eyes again. "He knows… he's going to do terrible things…" Panic rose in her voice again. "He's going to break me…" Kíli's eyes widened in horror, he realized what she meant. "When he comes… he's going to…" Enda looked ready to burst into tears.

"Sh… Enda," Kíli said softly. "He will never hurt you again." A tear slipped out of her eye and Kíli wiped it away with his thumb.

"He will-"

"No Enda, you're safe now. He's dead… He cannot hurt you anymore." Another tear came from Enda. "We're going to heal you… You're going to be alright…" Enda offered a small smile and he returned it.

She still didn't move her arm away so Óin went to tend to her back. When he finished he then went to clean up her face. He tended to the knife cut and smiled encouragingly. "It won't scar terribly." Óin then touched her arm and she winced. "Let me tend to your arm."

Enda blinked a few times trying to contain her tears but she allowed him to move her arm. When she saw the cuts she burst into tears.

Kíli noticed that her arm was purposely cut to scar in a symbol. A long cut stretched from below her elbow and all the way down to her wrist. Two parallel lines intersected the first cut and a crudely carved square that stood on its angle at her wrist. It was a Goblin rune most likely the initial of the king.

The wound itself looked red and angry. Her arm radiated lots of heat. Blood and a yellowy liquid covered the skin.

"So I'll always remember…" Enda sobbed. "I don't want to remember!"

"Sh…" Óin said. "I've got to get the poison out of your arm, alright? It's going to hurt but it needs to be done…"

Enda nodded her head and then shut her eyes. Óin poured water of the wound and it hissed and fizzed from the poison. Óin muttered a curse. Enda bit her lip but it didn't stop her from crying out in pain. Kíli couldn't watch as Óin drew out the poison.

The poison was a liquid that came from fungi that grew only in the Misty Mountains. If treated right it wouldn't cause any permanent damage. But if not the poison would contaminate the blood and kill the person.

Enda fell unconscious shortly after Óin started to pour the water to clean the wound. Kíli looked to Óin with fear in his eyes, but the elderly Dwarf paid him no heed and continued with healing Enda.

"Sometimes one will fall unconscious to make the pain go away," Óin muttered to Kíli.

"It's alright, Kíli…" Thorin said. "Óin knows what he's doing…"

"She's going to be alright," Fíli said as he placed his hand on his brother's trembling shoulders. Kíli leaned over so he could be in his brother's arms. He hissed in pain as his ribs protested.

"Kíli are you alright?" Óin asked once he finished tending to Enda. "You took quite a blow. You're breathing is shakier than it should be. Come, let me see what ails you…"

"Is Enda going to be alright?" Kíli asked, his worry pushed aside all of his pain.

"She should recover…"  
"Should?"

"The only thing that concerns me is the poison, it's caused her fever… It was in her longer than it should… But don't worry, I've drawn most of it out. She will have to fight the rest of it… Hence her fever." Óin examined Kíli. Kíli hissed in pain when Óin placed his hand on his bruising chest. "Two broken ribs… It could be a lot worse…" Óin then pulled out some herbs and started to grind them and mix them with water. "Drink this, it'll help with the pain…"

Kíli drank the potion that was offered to him and then continued watching over Enda. He silently prayed that she could fight the poison and be alright. He then felt tired. Suddenly, he was too tired, unnaturally tired. Kíli looked up at Óin with a look of betrayal on his face. He forced himself to fight over the sleepiness but the potion was doing its job.

"Why? I can't-" Kíli then fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Thorin nodded his thanks to Óin. Kíli would only make himself sick if he continued to worry over Enda. Thorin looked at Fíli who rested his brother on the ground. Fíli then looked up and scowled.

"Kíli won't like that you drugged him…"

"It had to be done… He will only get sick and that won't be good at all." Thorin then looked to Enda. "I take it he's fallen in love…" Fíli nodded, a little surprised that his uncle knew and was certain.

"How did you know?"

"I've raised you for most of your lives, I know both of you well. Also it's a bit obvious. Kíli has obviously taken quite a fancy to her. Kíli has always tried to impress me. If he wasn't in love he would have never stood up to me when I got angry at her."

"He didn't like standing up to you… But he had to stand up for her. Everyone has the right to be angry but no one has the right to be cruel."

"I know."

"She took those things to heart… She will not forget what you said. She is looking for approval, much like Kíli and they both want acceptance. I know Enda can seem like she's standing against you but she does because of her pride. She hides a lot behind her smiles… She's been through a lot and her world has been turned upside down." Fíli then smiled at his brother. "He's been able to help her though… She's trusts him… and he trusts her too."

"I never thought Kíli would fall in love this young, he's barely more than a Dwarfling," Thorin said with a sigh. "Neither of you listened to me… You both would marry before you turn one hundred."

"You know, I would marry Bryn the moment I could," Fíli said as he smiled looking to the west, in the direction of the Blue Mountains and he thought of Bryn. He then touched his braided mustache. She had braided his hair before he left. It was generally a mother who gave their child a style of braids when they came of age but Fíli and Kíli lost their mother when they were only babies. So he went without a hairstyle until Bryn became his betrothed. He wondered if Kíli's hair one day would be styled.

Thorin looked at the setting sun thinking about his lost love. He smiled wistfully at his nephews hoping they will never lose the ones they love.

Fíli then heard Enda as she started to thrash about again. He quickly went over to her and carefully placed his hand upon her brow. She was muttering in her sleep. Her forehead was burning with fever. Fíli then looked to Thorin, concern written on his face.

Óin was there in a second. "Lad, she's fighting the poison. Don't worry… If you want to make yourself useful get some water. She's dehydrated and we don't have much water left. Go!" Óin ordered and Fíli ran out into the forest to find a stream.

When he returned he saw that Bilbo was back and Thorin looked a bit embarrassed. Fíli figured that Thorin had been grumbling about the Hobbit leaving them and Bilbo caught him unaware.

Fíli ignored them and went back to Óin and gave him the water he collected. Óin then took a cloth and dipped it in the water and then pressed the cloth to her face.

"She's in pain…" Fíli said as he saw her face scrunched up.

"I will give her a painkiller but you'll need to hold her nose so she has to swallow." Fíli nodded as Óin went to get a painkiller made.

"Kíli?" Enda mumbled. Fíli placed his hand on her forehead.

"Sh… it's alright," Fíli said.

"Enda, I need you to drink this…" Óin said.

"Kíli?" she mumbled urgently.

"It will make you feel better," Fíli said. Óin nodded and Fíli held her nose. Óin quickly placed the potion into her mouth. She struggled as they held her nose and mouth shut. "Swallow it…"

Enda eventually swallowed and then they let her head go. She gagged but she couldn't spit up what she had already swallowed.

"It will start working soon…" Óin said. "She's certainly a fighter."

"She will be alright?" Fíli asked.

"I believe so… She's from the line of Kírak. It will take more than whipping and a small amount of poison in her veins to kill her." Enda's face then completely relaxed as the pain faded away and then seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. "Once the fever breaks she should be good as new. Save for the cuts, but those will heal. We are a hardy race."

Fíli smiled. He then heard his brother stirring. Kíli sat up and rubbed his eyes and started to stretch. Then a look of remembrance came over his face as his ribs protested a bit and he instantly scrambled over to Enda's side.

"Is she alright?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, Óin says that she should be alright once the fever breaks," Fíli said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Kíli said. He then glared at Óin and Thorin. "Shouldn't have been drugged…"

"Kíli, it was for your own good," Thorin said. "We can't have two sick company members."

Kíli looked like he wanted to argue but he thought better of it. "Has she said anything?"  
"Nothing except for muttering your name a few times," Fíli said.

Kíli smiled softly to himself. He wondered once more if she liked him. He felt his hopes lift when he heard that she had been muttering his name above anyone else's. But he also allowed doubt to invade his mind. She had a fever and was delirious. He looked down at her and he noticed that she looked more relaxed. She had been put back into her coat and jerkin to help her maintain heat so she could sweat the fever out.

Kíli didn't think much of her hair being shorter but he knew she would be upset about it. Hair meant a lot in the Dwarven society. Kíli never really cared, because his would never be braided or styled until he was engaged. He did wish that he could grow more of a beard though. He was maturing later than all the other Dwarves around his age. Even Gimli had more of a beard than he did!

Fíli noticed the soft scowl on his brother's face and that he was rubbing his chin.

"Kíli, I don't think you need to be concerned about your beard. It will come in time," Fíli said.

"But it won't come soon enough!" Kíli hated how whiny he sounded.

"At least you have a starting of a beard," Fíli said. "Poor Enda doesn't even have a wisp of beard."

"Well the line of Kírak is not very hairy… Much like the line of Durin I suppose."

Fíli straightened and his mustache twitched as he smirked. "You may speak for yourself and Thorin but I got our father's genes. I will have a full beard one day."

Kíli stuck his tongue out. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Well I don't think you need a beard…" Kíli cocked one of his eyebrows in confusion. "You already have a girl-"

"You're imagining things… I don't think Enda is in love with me."

Fíli shook his head. "She will figure it out…" Fíli then clapped Kíli's shoulder. "Another reason that you don't need a beard is because you are an archer. It would be terrible to have an arrow get stuck in a massive beard! Imagine trying to untangle it!"

Kíli and Fíli then burst out laughing as they pictured it. Kíli then had to stop laughing because of the pain it caused his ribs.

"You two are so loud…" Enda murmured. She then tried to push herself into a sitting position. "Is it night already?" Fíli nodded.

"Take it easy!" Kíli said as he tried to help her.

"I'm fine," Enda said defensively. "I'm not a child, I don't need you worrying about me…" Enda took some of the venom out of her voice. "You shouldn't have rescued me. I was already enough trouble uninjured-"

"Enda don't belittle yourself. You have been a very important member of this quest," Fíli said.

Enda scoffed. "I'm sure that the others would beg to differ."

"No, at least I wouldn't," Thorin said. Enda looked up and saw him nearly smiling at her. "You are neither weak nor worthless. And you are not a burden." Thorin then knelt in front of her. "I was blinded by my prejudices." He paused and Enda saw pride in his eyes as he looked in her own. "You endured torture, you have helped provide for the quest… I never should have lost my temper… I said many things that I regret. You have proved yourself but I chose to ignore it until recently. Forgive me?"

Enda then smiled and nodded slightly. "Of course."

There was an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to do. Enda then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, just like she would do to her father. Thorin was shocked he had not expected a hug from her, nor for her to accept his apology so readily. He awkwardly patted her shoulder, careful to avoid bringing her pain.

"Are we on good terms?" Thorin asked when Enda sat back by Kíli.

"Yes!" Enda nodded and grinned but winced.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked.

"My cheek hurts when I smile."

"Óin!" Thorin called out. "Enda's awake."

"Good, is the fever gone?" Óin asked as he walked back to them. He then pressed his hand to Enda's forehead. "Not completely but close." Óin smiled. "Do you think you could eat something?"

Enda shook her head. "I'm not hungry…"

"I know but you haven't had anything since before the encounter with the stone giants." Óin then handed her a piece of bread.

"I'll try…" Enda then started nibbling at the bread.

Then a howl pieced the relative calmness at the camp. All the Dwarves were instantly alert.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin started.

"…And into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf ordered.

* * *

**Special thanks to CarstenBerg, mingthemusical, and the anonymous guest who reviewed on my last chapter! I love you guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have been revising it to make it better and I've been really busy.  
**

**Please review and I will try my hardest to post more often. ****Thank you for reading! **

**~ Maethorni  
**


	9. An Enemy of Old and New Friends

**Chapter 9**

**An Enemy of Old and New Friends**

Everyone scrambled to their feet and grabbed all of the remaining supplies. Within seconds they were all running. Enda did her best to keep up but she was weaker than normal and she fell behind. She ran by Bilbo's side. She offered him a small, weak smile.

"Hobbits aren't made to run…" he said breathlessly. Enda laughed a little.

"Neither were Dwarves… We're sprinters… Dangerous… over short distances… but this is… Ridiculous…" Enda saw the Hobbit smile in return. "Even I… A huntress who has run… thinks this is… Insanity…"

"Well… you aren't… fully well…"

"Like an injury… can stop me… May slow me… but not stop me…" Enda then tripped over a root. She cursed in Khuzdul. She then saw Bilbo draw his sword and a second later a Warg impaled itself on it. Enda blinked, surprised. She wondered what would have happened if she was standing but quickly shook the thought aside. She scrambled to her feet.

"Into the trees! Climb!" Gandalf ordered again. Enda then saw Bilbo struggling to free his sword from the dead Warg. She heard more of them approaching. She quickly pulled the sword for Bilbo and handed it to him and then tossed him into a tree. She then felt Fíli and Kíli pull her to up into a tree.

"Come on!" Kíli said. They all then climbed higher into the tree. Soon they climbed as high as they could without snapping the weak branches. "You alright?" Enda nodded.

"Bet you think climbing is important now…" Enda said as she softly smiled at Fíli's fear filled expression. She forced herself to try and lighten the mood although she knew that they were in danger. Enda then paled as she felt nauseous from the recent physical exertion. She quickly swallowed the bile.

"Too high… Too high!" His hands were tight around the branches.

"Sh… They're coming…" Glóin hissed to them. They instantly silenced.

They then saw as Orcs and Wargs came in view. There were many of them, at least three enemies to each of the company members. Then a large, pale Orc rode up on a pale Warg. Enda's eyes widened in recognition of this fiend.

"Azog?!" Thorin said, clearly shocked. Enda thought that he had killed the Orc and judging by Thorin's expression he had too. Apparently Azog had not died. She felt fear rise in her. She had always heard stories of the awful Azog from her father but thought that they were just stories. She felt an involuntary shudder creep down her spine. She then felt Kíli's hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright…" he whispered. He looked scared as well but he offered a small smile. Enda returned it weakly wishing she could rid herself of the fear.

The pale Orc was saying something in his own language and even though Enda couldn't understand was being said she was frightened at his cruel sounding voice. She looked to Thorin who looked stricken with pain and grief.

Then Wargs came towards the trees. They jumped trying to get onto the branches. The tree shook violently but the Wargs couldn't get very high but they continued trying. It took everything for Enda not to scream as the tree started to topple over.

"Enda, jump!" Kíli said. He took her hand and they jumped into the next tree. The tree also toppled over so they continued to jump from tree to tree. They then found themselves on a tree right next to the edge and thankfully it didn't threaten to fall over. They sighed in relief. Then suddenly a fireball was tossed down from the tree. Enda looked up and saw Gandalf lighting pinecones on fire. He gave some of the Dwarves pinecones and they tossed them at the Wargs.

The Wargs ran away, some of them were in flames.

Enda whooped in triumph as she hit one and set it running away with fur flaming. The dead pine needles on the ground around the tree were on fire so the Wargs didn't dare getting too close.

"Told you it'd be alright…" Kíli smiled. Enda then also smiled. Dwarves cheered.

Then the moment of victory was ruined as everyone cried out in fear as the pine tree started to fall backwards. Enda desperately grasped onto the tree. Then it stopped. She noticed that they were sticking straight out over open air. She saw the ground far below she felt sick. She didn't mind heights but not when you could fall so far down so easily.

The tree shook and Enda lost her grip. She screamed as she started to fall downwards. She then felt a hand on each of her wrists. She looked up and saw Kíli and Fíli had her. She cried out in pain as Fíli's hand grabbed her injured arm. Enda was relieved though, she would rather have her arm shooting in pain than fall to her death.

"Come on!" Fíli said and both of them tried to lift her up higher so she could grasp back onto the branch.

"Safe…" Kíli said, looking relieved and he then smiled softly at Enda.

"Sorry if I hurt your wrist," Fíli said.

"It's fine… certainly better than whatever waits after a long drop…" Enda felt herself trembling and she tried to pull herself onto the branches but it was difficult.

She then saw as Thorin started to charge against Azog. Enda felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw how easily Azog's Warg knocked Thorin down.

"We've got to help him!" Kíli said as he struggled to pull himself onto the branch.

Then they all watched in horror as the Warg bit into Thorin and he cried out in pain. Thorin then used his sword to hit the Warg in the face. The Warg, in its shock, tossed Thorin away from him and the Dwarf landed on his back. Thorin was still and Enda saw an Orc going over to him with his sword drawn. Thorin struggled tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't reach it.

Enda got onto the branch and helped to pull Kíli and Fíli up and then they saw Bilbo then tackle the Orc to the ground and kill it.

Enda then saw that the other Orcs and Wargs were about to attack him so she, Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin all ran to fight. Enda drew her sword and started hacking away at any Wargs that got close to her. Fighting this many enemies was frightening but Enda fought to the best of her ability, allowing her hatred towards them outweigh any fear.

She then saw the Pale Orc coming towards her. She then glared at him and twirled her sword in challenge towards him. She saw how easily he had taken Thorin down and that annoyed her.

"Get off your mangy beast and fight like a respectable creature ought to… Man to man," she muttered. She felt her temper ignite when he merely smirked. He started to ride towards her in a slow, arrogant matter. She felt fear again although she refused to back away. Suddenly she felt really cold. She shivered but that brought pain to her back. She winced in pain and blinked back the tears of pain. She held her sword up ready to fight the monstrous Orc who continued to smirk at her.

Then something unexpected happened. Enda then saw something huge in the corner of her vision and then a loud screech drew everyone's attention to the skies. Within a second two Wargs were suddenly lifted in huge talons and then tossed over the edge of the cliff. Enda grinned as more Eagles came to the scene and started to help them. Her face betrayed her complete awe towards the huge, majestic beasts. Then Thorin was lifted into safety and Azog growled in frustration.

Enda then felt something heavy topple her over and she landed hard on her back her back and she cried out in pain, the bandages that covered her back were becoming wet with her blood. She then saw that it was the pale Warg that was on top of her. She stared dumbly for a moment, unable to scream or think. She mentally cursed herself for allowing herself to get distracted while in a fight.

Then a sudden blast of heat overwhelmed her. Fire was blowing over her head and the Warg quickly backed away. She felt talons wrap around her body and aggravate her back. She let out a short cry of pain only to be cut off by a cry of fear as she was dropped. Enda closed her eyes tightly and then she then landed on something soft. Enda opened her eyes and saw feathers, large, soft, warm, feathers.

Enda quickly sheathed her sword and then buried her trembling hands into the warm feathers. She continued to shiver violently and she looked around. She was alone on an Eagle and she looked down and saw how high above the earth they were. They were high above the trees and even higher than the mountains. She would have enjoyed the flight if she wasn't feeling so terrible and if they knew that Thorin was alive and well. She looked over to him, concerned.

Suddenly her stomach gave an odd flip and she retched.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Enda said, horrified. Her head pounded and now she felt ready to throw up again, although considering she hadn't really eaten in a while she was surprised that she could vomit anything up.

"No worries, small one…" the Eagle said. "You're injured and ill. No need being angry with you. Take a deep breath and rest. You're trembling violently. Have you been poisoned?"

"Yes…" Enda nodded but knew he didn't see it. She felt stupid and hazy in the brain.

"I'm not a healer. We birds are not but I'm sure Gandalf can help you," the Eagle then continued to talk to her. "What do you think of flying?" His voice sounded youthful and yet at the same time wise but altogether kind.

"I like it. I feel so free… I just wish my head wasn't pounding nor my stomach ill and I would enjoy it even more."

"Perhaps someday you will fly under better circumstances. You are but a hatchling but I'm sure you have many tales already."

"Yes, indeed. I now can say I've flown and I shall never forget it. Thank you, sir Eagle."

"My name is Glade and I'm far too young to be referred to as _sir_. In fact this is the first time I've left the nest without my parents. What is your name?"

"Enda…" She smiled enjoying talking with the bird. The sun was just rising and she felt rejuvenated for a little bit.

"Ah… A warrior's name I'm sure. And if it isn't already, it will be."

Enda then laughed. "I hope I'm a warrior… I'm not sure if I'm classified as one yet. I have yet to really prove myself in battle."

"Battles are not what make one great. I see much, you are noble at heart and your injuries come from hiding a secret for your friends." Glade then turned his head slightly so he could look back at Enda. His golden brown eyes seemed to show a motherly light. "Remember, small one, courage doesn't mean that you aren't weak."

"What do you mean?"

"You already are courageous; I can see that in you. But it's alright to be weak at times. You had better get tended to. Don't be prideful because you think it's being courageous…"

"Yes mum."

The Eagle made a laughing sound and Enda laughed to. They flew in a comfortable silence until they came to a huge, bear shaped rock. It stood high as the mountains around it and in the distance Enda saw Mirkwood. Suddenly she felt slightly homesick. Soon they landed and Enda slid of the Eagle's back and bowed to him. "Thank you!"

"I will be back small one. I will have to fly you down again. The Carrock cannot be climbed down from. I will return in a little while as will my kin. Get some medical attention; I don't want you to be ill on me again…" It made a laughing noise again and Enda laughed too, in good natured spirit. The Eagle seemed to be smiling at Enda.

"I will," Enda smiled.

"Good. I hope you will feel better when I come back. Farewell for now!" Glade then flew off with the other Eagles.

"Thorin!" Gandalf ran to the Dwarf's side and then started to mutter a spell.

Enda then felt herself starting to fall and Kíli came to her side and helped her sit down. Enda wished her head would stop pounding and she winced in pain as everything got too bright for her eyes and noises became too loud for her. She felt sick again. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, willing herself not to vomit again.

She winced as she heard Thorin's rough words against Bilbo. His words seemed so unnaturally loud to her aching head. She then vaguely heard him apologize to Bilbo and it seemed like they were getting along. She smiled a slight bit but it brought a stinging in her cheek. Then she heard someone walking over to her. She couldn't make out the words or the speaker and she opened her eyes to see Óin kneeling in front of her. His hand felt so cold upon her face and he frowned at her. She closed her eyes, the light was really hurting her head.

"The fever's gotten worse…" she heard him say.

"Fever?! I'm freezing cold…" Enda moaned. She hated how pitiful she sounded. Suddenly she retched again. Tears filled her eyes. She hated this, her head hurt more and more with each noise, sight and now retching. She was shivering and sweating and utterly exhausted. Every pain seemed amplified by twenty.

"This is not good," Óin muttered. "Kíli, lad, set up a place for her to lie down."

Kíli took his cloak and also Fíli's and tried to make as comfy a bed as he could. He then helped Óin bring Enda over. Óin then had Enda lie down. Enda seemed to fall asleep and Kíli couldn't help but worry. Despite the fever she shivered violently and her skin was paler than normal.

"What's wrong? Why is the fever coming back?"

"She was never rid of the fever… She's fighting however much poison is still within her," Óin said.

"I thought you said you got most of it out!" Kíli said.

"Kíli, hush!" Thorin commanded and Kíli stopped talking but he still looked angry. "Óin is doing everything he can, you need to calm down. You're stressing out too much and it's not good for you and it's not helping Enda."

Kíli bowed his head feeling embarrassed about him getting angry when it wasn't doing anything helpful.

"I'm sorry Óin."

"I know you're concerned lad but you have to keep a calm head…" Óin smiled sympathetically and placed his hand on Kíli's shoulder. "Trust me… I will do everything in my power to keep her alive and well."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, do we have any water? I want to try and bring her fever down. Then I must redress her injuries. I don't want her getting any infections. It would be best if we had boiling water but I will have to make do with what is available."

Kíli then went off in search of any canteens that had any water in them. But they had hardly any water. He groaned frustrated and then kicked a pebble over the edge.

"Gandalf! Why can't you just heal her?" He angrily turned to face the wizard. Gandalf looked exhausted and much older. He was worn from all the magic he had used that day.

"Master Kíli, I am not an expert in poisons. I couldn't tend to her well and I think Óin has things under control."

"Can't you do something though? Heal her injuries and stop her from bleeding out or lower her fever?"

"Kíli, calm down." Thorin looked sternly to his nephew.

"I know of someone who would be able to heal her. He lives not too far from here. He can help Enda and then she can heal."

"Who is it?" Thorin asked. "It better not be Thranduil."

"It is not. It is a man named Beorn, I'm sure he would help us. He lives about two days from here."

There was a pause. Kíli then bowed his head to the Wizard. "I'm sorry Gandalf-"

"I know lad. You're worried, we all are. But Enda will pull through and be back to her youthful, energetic self." Gandalf smiled and placed his hand on Kíli's shoulder. "I wish I could help her but we will get her to Beorn. Don't worry, everything will be alright…"

"I hope so."

"Hope is a powerful thing. Never give it up," Enda said with a weak smile on her lips. Kíli then turned to see Enda trying to push herself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Kíli said as he rushed to her side.

"Been better, but I've also been worse." She grinned. "My head still is pounding but I'm alive, so praise be to Mahal. Last time I felt this much pain was when I had been kicked in the head by a large moose."

"A moose?" Kíli asked.

"Long story short, I was hunting when an Elf startled the moose and he came charging at me and jumped over me but he decided that I needed a headache for trying to take him home for supper." Enda gingerly rubbed the back of her head in memory but a smile played at her lips.

"You have the most interesting stories ever," Kíli said with a smile.

"I know. I bet most of them aren't believed but they are all real. I will have the strangest tales to tell around the fire by the time this quest ends."  
"You have had more adventures than most people who double your age…"

"And I am glad for the challenges I have faced and I am glad for the friends I have made." Enda smiled and then yawned.

"You should sleep while you can. Sleep does wonders in healing," Óin said. Enda nodded and then lay back down.

"Can someone tell me a story?" Enda asked. "I have told some of my tales and I would like to hear some of yours." Enda looked up at Kíli and Fíli.

"Well, have we told you of the time that Fíli and I had a prank war with Bofur and Ori?" Fíli and Kíli then took turns telling the story until Enda fell asleep. Kíli smiled seeing that Enda was sleeping peacefully.

While Enda slept the Eagles came back and had brought some deer and some wood and they offered to take some of the Dwarves down to the river to get some water. They didn't wake Enda but they saved her some food in case she would want it. Óin prepared a potion for Enda for when she awoke. He didn't want to force her to take it like he did before. She only awoke a few minutes and after she took the potion she fell back asleep.

That day everyone took things easy and slept when they felt like it. They needed the rest while they could get it since nothing was certain on this journey. They didn't set up a watch because only the Eagles could get to them.

That night everyone turned in early. Kíli awoke near midnight when he found Enda snuggled up to him, still sound asleep. Kíli sighed and placed his arm protectively around her. She was shivering but her fever still hadn't gone away. He pressed his lips to her forehead and said a quick prayer of healing over her.

"Enda, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you…" he whispered. But he had a sad feeling that she only viewed him as a brother. He then hummed himself to back into sleep and he allowed his imagination to take over his mind and imagine the rest of the quest.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day everybody! I hope all of you are having a wonderful day!**

**Once again thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, school = insanity. I hope none of you hate me.**

**Special thanks to all of the reviewers. Keep it up! All of your reviews make me so happy! :D**

**Any ideas, questions, comments or concerns are welcome! If I could get ten reviews on this chapter I will do everything in my power to have the next chapter up by Sunday.**

**~Maethorni**


	10. Meeting Beorn

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting Beorn**

The next morning Enda woke up and felt Kíli's arm around her. She felt safe when she was around him. She still felt nauseous, her head pounded and she still had a fever but she was not going to let anyone know that she was feeling ill. She looked back at Kíli. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She gently kissed his forehead to wake him up. She then instantly felt the butterflies in her stomach. She instantly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, although she sure she was blushing.

She heard Kíli give a moan and a yawn. She then opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly at him. She was glad that none of the other Dwarves were up yet she was sure that some of them would be annoyed by their closeness. She just got on Thorin's good side, she didn't want to be back on his bad side.

"Morning…" he mumbled as he sat up and stretched but stopped short when his ribs brought him pain. Enda then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes… It is morning," Enda said with a slight smile. He then childishly stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue out too then she smirked. He then tapped her nose and she scrunched it up.

"You are so difficult. But that's why I like you." Enda felt her cheeks heat up. "It really surprises me that we're so much alike…" Kíli then looked into her eyes. "Yet we get along so well."

"It's because we're likeable despite being difficult."

"True…" Kíli then placed his hand on her uninjured cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He blushed and looked down but then he looked up and smiled nervously. He then startled as he heard someone waking up.

"Good morning…" Bilbo said as he stretched. Enda then looked down blushing although she didn't understand why. Kíli also had turned red.

"Good morning, Master Boggins," Kíli said and he smiled at the Hobbit.

"Baggins," Bilbo said.

"That's what I said. Boggins."

"Say it with me. Bagins."

"Baoggins." Kíli looked a little annoyed when Enda giggled when he couldn't get Bilbo's surname pronunciation right.

"Oh well…" Bilbo said. "Just call me Bilbo. No need to keep calling me Mister."

"But you are my elder. It's only right to show respect because you are not… well a Dwarf," Kíli said.

"Just call me Bilbo. It's better than Mister Boggins. Also I want to try and fit in. No one else is referred to as mister."

"Least of all her…" Kíli said as he gently placed his arm around Enda's shoulders, careful not to agitate any wounds.

"Least of all me…" Enda said with a small laugh. She then placed her hand gingerly to the back of her head. She then started to comb her hair with her fingers. She then felt dismay when she found just how short her hair was.

"Well you're the baby of the group and a girl. Mister wouldn't fit," Kíli said laughing.

"I am not a baby…" Annoyance was evident in her voice.

"But you are the youngest…" Kíli amended.

"Good morning!" Bofur said as he woke up. "How are ya feeling, lass?

"Better… Thank you." Enda saw that Bofur didn't quite believe her and that he seemed saddened that she wasn't being honest with him.

"Enda? I'm glad to see you up…" Ori said as he woke up.

"Dear Mahal, you all are surprised that I am awake. It was just fever and nausea. I'm going to be alright…" Enda shook her head exasperated. "I'm not fragile. I'm of Kírak! We are the toughest Dwarves to roam the earth!"

"Second toughest," Fíli said with a smile and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Enda asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"Durin's line would be the toughest…"

"Oh really? My great-great-grandfather, Kírak defeated a whole army of Orcs with only his sword and axe!"

"But Durin-"

"Oh shut it!" Bofur said. "No quarreling. Everyone knows that I'm the toughest Dwarf around!" Bofur then smiled and everyone cracked up. Soon Thorin awoke and glared at them.

"I was sleeping…" he muttered but he gave a hardly noticeable smile at Kíli who was busy with making another joke. He then got up and joined the group and Bombur then cooked up the rest of the food for breakfast. "Morning Enda. Are you feeling better?"

Enda nodded. "Ready to travel when we can…" She then smiled and Thorin could tell that she wasn't being quite honest. "I will be able to contribute more to this quest once we get to the Greenwood Forest…"

"I've heard that it's called Mirkwood now," Gandalf said.

"The forest is sick but only in some parts. When I was there last it was mostly healthy…"

"I hope that it is still…" Gandalf said.

"When do we continue on and meet this Beorn fellow?" Bilbo asked.

"Who is Beorn?" Enda asked.

"He's a skin-changer who lives about two days from here."

"Skin-changer? What's a skin-changer?" Bilbo asked.

"It is a person who can change what form they take… Beorn can change between man and bear. Interpret what you will but he is a good person."

"Do you know him?" Bilbo asked.

"No. Not personally. He is a rather unsocial fellow but I'm certain that he would help us. He could give us the supplies we will need for the next part of the journey and he could heal Enda."

"I'm fine…" Enda grumbled.

"No you most certainly are not fine." Gandalf looked at Enda and she gazed back up at him coldly. "You haven't eaten anything in the past four days or managed to keep anything down. Your fever still has yet to break and you are injured. You are not 'fine' Enda."

Enda crossed her arms over her chest and winced when her right arm touched her other arm. "I will be fine, then…" She then scowled in distaste. "I am not an invalid so I don't need to be coddled like one…" Enda then looked down as she saw the Dwarves' sympathetic looks. She hated it; it made her feel like she was being deemed a child.

She then went to looking for her weapons after noticing that her sack with bedroll and excess food and knives had been left in Goblin-Town. She was glad when she found her weapons all together both her quivers and bows unharmed and her sword was still in good condition. She also spotted a few of her knives.

She sighed in frustration when she found that her hair clasp was missing. It had been her mother's and now another piece of 'home' was gone.

She then saw Glade and the other Eagles flying back.

"Are you ready for travel?" the leader asked Gandalf.

With Gandalf's affirmative they all gathered the provisions they had and then climbed onto the Eagles.

Enda enjoyed this flight a great deal better. Her headache was now just a dull throb and she wasn't as nauseous as before. She then saw Glade turn his head to look at her.

"Good morning, Enda. You seem to be doing a little better."

"Good morning indeed. I won't get sick on you, I promise."

"That's a relief!" Glade then laughed and Enda joined in. "You still are sick though. You have a fever still… But I heard something about seeing a healer. I think that would be best for you."

"I thought Fíli was a mother hen… You are more of a hen-" Enda then cut herself off, afraid that she had offended the Eagle.

"A good pun…" Glade made a laughing sound and then Enda joined in but after a few seconds Glade then went back to seriousness. "Well you are one who needs protective friends. Protectors need protecting too…"

"I am perfectly capable of caring for myself." Enda saw the Eagle roll his eyes.

"That is the problem with you Dwarves… You're too proud and stubborn." Glade then paused for a moment. "What is your story?" Glade asked. He then quickly tried to amend his question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want… I'm sorry if I've offended you or brought back painful memories."

"No I'm not offended. And I am bound to have to face the reality of everything." Enda then began her story only because she liked the Eagle. Glade listened to her and didn't interrupt her except when he had a question.

"I am sorry that you have experienced so many terrible losses… and I am sorry that there is nothing that I can do to help you heal." Glade then looked back at her. "I wish I could make things right…"

"You're a good friend…" They flew in a comfortable silence for a while.

"What is the name of your friend?"

"Which one?" Enda asked, caught off guard by the question.

"The one who keeps looking over at you. He is really rather un-Dwarfish looking…" Glade said.

"Kíli?"

"Ah… Well Kíli seems to certainly like you."

"Yes, well he and Fíli are my best friends in the company."

"You silly girl… I mean he fancies you…" Glade laughed.

"Hush!" Enda said as her whole face turned bright red although she tried to cover it up with a laugh so no one would know what was going on. "You better pray that he didn't hear you!"

"Oh… I think I know the answer but you like him don't you?" Glade said.

"Dear Mahal!" Enda knew that she was even brighter red. "I like him as a friend. I never have understood romance and nor will I … He is the nephew of our king. Nothing could come of a commoner and prince…" Enda said. She recalled all of the stories her mother had told her as a child and only princesses fell in love with princes.

"That isn't true. But you will soon find out for yourself…" Glade said but he then went silent. Enda felt like her face was burning as hot as Dragon's fire. She really hoped that Kíli didn't hear any part of the conversation. She didn't want to make things awkward. She was already accomplishing it enough without the Eagle's help.

After a few minutes Glade then broke back into a more light-hearted subject and Enda was soon laughing along with the Eagle as he joked with her. Then about an hour later they were starting to land.

"This is as close as we will dare to land. We do not trust hunters to not shoot us from the sky," Glade said.

"Thank you for helping us, Glade." Enda then slid from the Eagle's back and she bowed before him.

"It has been a pleasure to get to know you, Enda. I hope that one day we will meet again."

"Yes, indeed." Enda smiled widely.

"Now I hope Beorn will be able to heal you. May the sun and stars guide you."

"I don't know how to respond… But I hope that you will prosper well." Enda bit the inside of her cheek. "But thank you for everything. If ever you need a Dwarf I will be there to help you."

"Until we meet again, small one." Glade then took off in flight as he followed the other Eagles.

Enda watched them for a few moments before she turned to her companions. They all watched the Eagles until they snapped out of the admiration.

"Let's get going. It will be another half day, at least, before we reach Beorn's home," Gandalf said. He then started to lead the way. Kíli and Fíli walked by Enda and they all talked and laughed for a while before Enda fell silent.

Kíli and Fíli noticed how pale she had gone, her face was twisted in pain and sweat covered her face. She stumbled forward and would have fallen if not for the brothers' quick catch. Enda's head lolled forward and she was too weak to lift it.

"Enda?" Kíli asked. All he received was a low moan. Kíli looked to his brother, fear marring his features.

"Uncle!" Fíli shouted.

"No!" Enda said, trying to sound forceful but it came out merely as a whimper. "'M fine… No worries…" Enda then tried to get to her feet but the attempt was in vain. She then saw that everyone was looking at her although everything seemed to swim around her. Words suddenly seemed to turn into a low buzz around her and she looked around, wide eyed and blankly. Her head than lolled forward again and her eyes fell shut.

"We have no time to lose," Gandalf said. "She needs to get to Beorn." Kíli's hand rested upon Enda's sweaty, burning forehead. "You will have to carry her. We're only about an hour from his place. We must make haste."

Kíli felt himself blanch. Enda was gravely ill. His thoughts then raced to worst case scenarios. If he lost her he would never heal. He then felt himself get pulled to his feet by Dwalin.

"Come on lad." Kíli then noticed that Thorin had picked Enda up again and she let out a soft cry of pain. No matter how he carried her he aggravated her injuries. Kíli then ran behind them feeling useless and frightened. He felt Fíli place his hand on his shoulder and smile encouragingly.

"Soon she will be better. We're close to Beorn's."

They continued to run until suddenly Gandalf came to a halt. The Dwarves and Bilbo all then stopped and they saw a huge man in the road with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Beorn…" Gandalf said.

"You know me. But who are you and who is this company?"

"I am Gandalf. This is Thorin and Company. We are in desperate need of help, one is gravely injured and I do not have the skills to heal her."

"Come with me and tell me your story," Beorn said. He then started to lead them and Gandalf hastily explained the encounter with the Goblins to him. Beorn growled in disgust every time that Gandalf said the word 'Goblins' but did not interrupt Gandalf.

Beorn then brought them to a large house. He then took Enda into his arms and Gandalf and him then went into a room. Kíli was about to follow but Thorin stopped him.

"It will be alright." Kíli then was led to a chair and was forced to sit. Kíli cried out as his broken ribs protested at the sudden movement.

"Aulë's sake!" he shouted and tears pricked his eyes although he blinked them away.

"Kíli, I want to see to your ribs again," Óin said. "I want to make sure they aren't poking into your lungs after all of this physical exertion."

Óin did a brief exam of the younger Dwarf and was satisfied that he was in no worse condition than before. They all sat awaiting any news from Gandalf or Beorn. They were served tea by some animals which stood upon their hind legs. Bilbo by far was the most shocked.

Kíli merely sat. He hardly moved and didn't speak a word. He felt numb from worry and his brain was still playing out scenarios that could happen. He just stared at his hands and he only nodded or shook his head slightly when his uncle and brother questioned him.

They sat for in the room for hours before Beorn came out of the room looking rather grim and exhausted. Kíli's heart dropped and Fíli and Thorin quickly placed their hands upon his shoulders.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I had a hard time with this chapter. I think I'm happy with it so here it is.  
**

** I want to thank pyrokitty714, CarstenBerg, and the anonymous guest for the reviews! I love you guys.**

**I hope you like this chapter and aren't too upset with how I left it off. The next chapter will be up hopefully sooner than later but it will depend upon how eager you all are for it. (Pretty much reviews equal motivation. :P Just saying.)**

**Please review. Whether it's a comment, question, or concern. I love getting feedback from you so I know that you are enjoying it or at least think it has potential as a story. Feel free to point out things I may have overlooked or things you like or not.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and following.  
**

**~Maethorni  
**


	11. A Short Respite

**I am soo sorry for the long wait!  
**

**I decided to post this chapter tonight because I wanted to give you guys something for my birthday... Yep I'm a Hobbit. (Not really but it would be so majestic if I was.)**

**Alright enough of my chatter here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Short Respite**

_Please be alright. Please be alright!_ Kíli thought over and over. Suddenly only one thing mattered, which was getting to Enda. He stood up but the sudden movement brought pain to his ribs. He pushed past the pain and got to his feet and he then ran. Beorn was the only one quick enough to stop him which he did by grabbing Kíli by the back of the coat. Kíli was lifted a foot above the ground. He instantly started to fight the grip. He felt warm tears starting to slide from his eyes, not just from the pain his ribs brought him.

"No! NO! Please I have to get to Enda!" Kíli shouted as he thrashed wildly in Beorn's grip.

"Calm yourself, boy," Beorn said. Kíli instantly stopped his struggle out of fear of the large bear-man. "Relax, now listen to me." Kíli nodded and then was placed back on the floor and he looked back up at Beorn. "The girl is alright. The poison has been drawn and her fever has reduced a bit. She will recover soon but for now, she needs to rest."

Kíli sighed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was relieved that Enda was alright although he wanted to see her. Beorn seemed to read his mind and stepped aside for the young Dwarf. Kíli walked into the room and saw Gandalf sitting by Enda. Enda was sleeping and she looked peaceful. He walked over and Gandalf smiled wearily at him. He looked exhausted.

"She should make a quick and full recovery…" Gandalf said. "She is a fighter…" Gandalf then stood up. "I will send Fíli in with your supper. Come and wake me if anything changes for better or worse."

"Yes Gandalf." Kíli then turned to face the Wizard. "And thank you."

Gandalf smiled, patted Kíli's shoulder and left. Kíli immediately turned back to Enda. After a little while Fíli came in with some food for Kíli. He smiled when he saw that Kíli had fallen asleep, curled up in an armchair, and Enda, in that fogginess of waking, was watching over him. She waved at Fíli and offered a smile. She placed a finger to her lips and then used Iglishmêk to talk to him. She started to sign with her hands and facial expressions.

_How long have I been out?_

_A little while… How are you feeling?_ Fíli replied after he set the bowl of soup on the small end table.

_Much better, though, a bit sleepy and terribly hungry._ Enda flashed a bright smile as she eyed the bowl. _Is that for Kíli?_

_I will get him another bowl when he wakes. You go ahead and eat_. Fíli handed her the bowl of soup. Enda held it and she ate. _Not so fast! It will only come back up!_ Fíli ordered. Enda rolled her eyes but slowed her eating. She soon found that she didn't have too much of an appetite and she barely finished the bowl of soup.

"I don't want to wake him…" Enda whispered as she looked at Kíli. "But he cannot be comfortable sleeping like that…"

"I'm glad he's finally resting."

"Finally?"

"He wouldn't rest until he knew that you were alright."

"Even you aren't that much of a mother hen…"

"I am not a mother hen… And neither is he. His worries and cares are more firmly rooted." Fíli then looked directly at Enda. "Have you not guessed?"

"Guessed what?" Enda asked, her brow knitting together in confusion and questioningly. Fíli shook his head in exasperation.

"He's in love with you. And I noticed that you are falling in love with him. We all see it; you are perfect for each other. You two are just taking forever to realize it."

Enda felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "How do you know it then?"

"Because, I have gone through it before, falling in love…"

"You have?" Enda looked completely shocked.

"Yes," Fíli said. "In fact once we reclaim Erebor I will be getting married."

"You?" Enda asked. Fíli gave her a look of annoyance.

"Yes, me Enda. Don't look at me like that! It's not completely far-fetched!" Enda gave a little smirk and Fíli stuck his tongue out. "And it wouldn't surprise me if you are too. I can see it now…" Fíli's eyes then widened and a goofy smile spread across his face. "Perhaps it could be a double wedding!"

"Dear Mahal!" Enda felt like her face was burning. "We… haven't even… you know… talked on courting… much less marriage! Besides what if we don't feel _that_ strongly about each other?" Enda said feeling uncomfortable and she looked down at her hands.

"You are so shy on the matter…" Fíli said, smirking.

"You are so difficult!" Enda really wish she could be swallowed by the bed so he would stop smirking at her embarrassed expression.

"A sweet, little, blushing bride for my brother!" Fíli said in a sing-song voice. He was interrupted from making a new song when a pillow made contact with his face.

"Shut up!" Enda said mortified.

"I'm sorry Enda…" Fíli then tried to cover up a smile but he couldn't mask it completely.

"Who are you marrying?" Enda said trying to at least get the subject away from Kíli and her.

"Bryn… She's a lovely young woman, she…" Fíli trailed off and smiled wistfully. "I miss her so much. Her beautiful smile, her sweet voice, her gentle personality… The only real comfort in the separation is that I know that she will come once we have Erebor back."

"I wish you two the best. She must be a wonderful woman for you to speak so highly of her."

"Sadly I'm not poetic and my words do not do her justice." Fíli then turned to Enda. "Kíli speaks highly of you too… I think you two should talk about it… Courting and marriage…"

"Talk about it? Oh that wouldn't be awkward in the slightest…" Enda said sarcastically.

"No it wouldn't. In fact I think things would be less awkward."

Enda paused and thought for a moment.

"Why are you encouraging this?" Fíli's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Kíli and I are both very young. There is so much danger in the road ahead, if it is love as you claim we won't recover if one of us were to die."

"It's already at that point…" Fíli looked down to his sleeping brother. "He is afraid to lose you. Anyone could see it. And I know you feel the same. You and him… I bet that your fates are entwined… A philosophy for you if I may be so bold… _Live life with no regrets_. Don't let the fear of what may happen stop you. That's what's holding you two back from courting."  
"Or maybe the fact that we have only know each other for about a month…" Enda said exasperatedly.

"Enda, you think too much with your head. Problems then arise that weren't even there to begin with." Fíli then looked in her eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen to your heart, you will understand."

There was a short silence and then Enda tried to suppress a yawn but Fíli noticed how tired she was.

"How long will we be here?" Enda murmured.

"Not too long… Possibly a few days. We're going to wait until everyone is well rested. I should probably get Gandalf, Kíli was supposed to get him when your condition changed. I'll be back."

"Alright. Here, be a dear and get some soup for Kíli. He looks like he's ready to wake up…" Enda handed Fíli the bowl and Fíli left the room.

Kíli stirred and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and they widened when he saw Enda awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" he said.

"You need your sleep Kee…"

"Not when I'm supposed to be watching over you! Gandalf will turn me into a ferret if he finds out!" Kíli then sat up and a sharp gasp escaped him when his ribs protested.

"Are you alright?" Enda asked her eyes widening in concern. "Your ribs? What happened?"

"I'm fine!" Kíli smiled at Enda reassuringly. "Just a few cracked ribs…"

"That isn't fine!" Enda's voice raised an octave.

"Well neither is the fact that I could have lost you!" Kíli said, his voice nearly a shout and very emotional. Enda saw the unshed tears that were in his hazel eyes. He then looked down and blushed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Kíli?" Enda asked hesitantly. Kíli looked up at her and smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere… I am stronger than that… I will be around for a while yet."

Kíli then placed his hand upon Enda's face and leaned forward. He paused just inches away from her face and then came closer and kissed Enda.

Enda's heart almost stopped. She felt sparks and her stomach was summersaulting with giddiness and she closed her eyes. When he pulled away she wished that he hadn't. Her face was a deep shade of scarlet although she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Kíli smiled too and he was also blushing.

"I'm sorry- That was too bold… I just-" Kíli stammered. Enda then leaned forward and kissed Kíli, instantly shutting him up. Enda smiled shyly and Kíli had a wide grin spreading across his features. He opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. He blushed, unsure of what to say. Her kissing him back meant that she did have feelings for him and he was glad for it but now he was certain that things wouldn't be the same.

"Kíli?"

"It would be a lie to say that I haven't thought about this… I just never imagined that you would like me back…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Enda asked and Kíli was about to answer when the door opened. Kíli sighed and they both scooted away as Beorn, Gandalf, and Fíli came in the room.

"Ah… good to see you awake and well," Beorn said and he placed his hand on Enda's forehead. "The fever is gone… You had everyone worried."

"Thank you for healing me, sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better… I hardly feel any pain and I'm not nauseous…"

Beorn seemed to study her for a moment and then nodded, satisfied that she wasn't lying.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I just want to sleep a little more…"

"Then rest as much as you can," Beorn said. "Nothing heals better than sleep. Send one of these boys for us if you need anything." Beorn motioned to Fíli and Kíli.

"Yes sir." Enda then rested against the pillows of the bed. Gandalf and Beorn left the room speaking in some ancient language that none of the Dwarves understood. Enda closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Fíli and Kíli silently spoke using Iglishmêk.

_What is with your ridiculous smile?_ Fíli then mimicked Kíli's goofy smile.

_I do not look like that!_ Kíli gestured with an offended look crossing his face.

_You do so. What happened?_ Kíli smiled sheepishly. "Oh Kíli you kissed her didn't you?" Fíli whispered. Kíli bit his lip and looked at Enda who didn't stir.

_Hush! _Kíli's eyes widened as he put his finger to his lip.

"By Durin's beard you kissed her, didn't you?!"

_Don't wake her! _Kíli signed. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure if Fíli would scold him or not. _Yes… I kissed her._

A wide smirk crossed Fíli's face. _I knew it! How did she react?_

_She kissed me back…_

_You two… I told you that she likes you! You believe me now, right?_

Kíli smiled and shoved his brother playfully. _Oh dear, Fíli. You are such a matchmaker._

_I most certainly am not. I just see what's painfully obvious. You and Enda are perfect and I just want my baby brother to be happy. You're just so shy about it._

_That's because you are a romantic and a bold romantic at that._

_I am not!_

_Automatic denial is a sign of lying-_ Kíli then was smacked in the arm. "Ow!" he hissed. Fíli merely shrugged.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have helped you._

_Helped me?_

_When you asked on advice on love... It clearly isn't appreciated._

_Stop being a drama-king. It doesn't suit you._

Fíli glared at him but he couldn't intimidate his brother. Kíli smirked in victory.

_You are appreciated. You're my favorite brother._ Kíli smiled innocently.

_I'm your only brother…_ Fíli rolled his eyes.

_True, but I couldn't ask for a better one._ Kíli smiled and then held his arms out for a hug and he gave his 'baby eyes' as Fíli always would call them.

_You really are too old for such antics._ But Fíli gave in and embraced his brother.

_Age is a number…_

_Apparently so. _Fíli shook his head and they continued on with other conversations. Fíli and Kíli remained quiet though except for a few bouts of laughter that they tried to hush instantaneously.

After a few hours Enda woke up and she seemed back to her normal self. Her face had recovered its normal color and she sat up without wincing in pain. Her eyes were childishly wide with energy that she now felt and a smile crossed her face.

"I probably don't have to ask but how are you feeling?" Fíli asked.

"Like I was never even injured in the first place. I feel normal again…" Enda smiled.

"That's good." Fíli glanced between his brother and Enda and tried to hide a smirk as he saw how they blushed when they looked at each other.

"I feel absolutely disgusting…" Enda said. "I'm going to go bathe and I suggest you two do the same." Enda smirked at them and Fíli and Kíli exchanged a mischievous smile.

"Are you saying we smell?"

"Yep." Enda smirked. Her expression instantly changed to one of horror as they came to bring her into a hug. She hopped to her feet and grabbed a pillow and tried to defend herself. They hugged her and she gagged. "Go bathe!"

"You don't smell like a bunch of roses yourself."  
"I know… Let go of me so I can clean up." Enda squirmed from against their hold but couldn't free herself. "For the love of Durin let go!" Enda said and she pouted.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to be out of bed yet?" Enda punched them each in the arm.

"You tell me." Enda smirked as they winced.

"You're so mean…" Kíli pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Mean? You two are mean for marinating me in man stink."

"Ouch," Fíli said in a mock hurt tone.

"Go bathe yourself, stinky!" Kíli retorted and Enda nodded her thanks.

"With pleasure…" Enda then stood up and practically flew from the room. She ran into Beorn and the impact sent her falling to her rear. She looked up to him and offered an innocent smile. He shook his head.

"Apparently you are well."

"Urm… yeah." Enda cocked her eyebrow, uncertain if he was annoyed or happy or something else entirely. His face betrayed nothing. He helped her to her feet. "Where can I bathe?"

Beorn didn't let go of her wrist and he led her to a small room that held a tub and a towel.

"I don't have any clothes for Dwarves but my animals will wash and mend your clothing. You may use the robe to cover up as they work on your clothing." Enda saw the huge robe that was on a hook.

"Thank you." Beorn shrugged and then walked away. "Alright then…" Enda muttered. "Not much for speaking apparently." She then stepped into the room and saw the water pump. She quickly filled the bath and then undressed. She then climbed into the bath. She then relaxed for a little while and cleaned up. She was very disheartened when she washed what was left of her hair. Her hair was above her shoulders and it was layered so that she couldn't braid it or even pull it back into the usual ponytail without almost all of it falling from the leather thong.

When she finished bathing she felt even better, despite her short hair. _How very majestic…_ Enda thought to herself. _I probably look like a human boy-child. Hardly the image of legendary heroes._

She quickly pulled the robe on and noticed that her clothes were missing. She didn't see that some Rabbits had taken the clothing as she was bathing. She then sat in the room, uncertain of what to do. She obviously could exit until her clothes were returned to her. So Enda started thinking on everything that happened that day. Especially the kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered Kíli's lips pressed to hers'. She knew Fíli was right. She had fallen in love with Kíli.

After a few minutes a Rabbit came in the room and bowed to her respectfully. The Rabbit handed her the clean and mended clothing and seemed to smile at Enda.

"Thank you." The Rabbit nodded and then left the room.

Enda changed into her clothing and then she walked back to the room with the bed. She flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. The bed was so comfortable compared to the ground. She was thankful for this respite.

"Enda, are you decent?" Kíli asked as he gently knocked on the door.

"Yep. Come in." Enda blushed as Kíli smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready."

"Alright, I'll be out in a few moments."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…" Enda didn't realize that she was fiddling with her hair until Kíli grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about your hair. It will grow back." Kíli smiled gently. "Do you want us to braid it for you?"

"Um… I don't think it can be braided, they cut it off very short and with different lengths, the shortest being near the top…" Enda said and her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, Enda. It's just hair-"

"Its' not 'just hair', its' a Dwarf's pride and mine is lost!" Enda held her head in her hands willing herself not to cry.

"I don't think of you any less because your hair is shorter… Not in the slightest, I think you can take pride in yourself, not your hair. You've proved yourself to be very brave…" Kíli said. "You should be proud of yourself. You bravely overcome everything that has been tossed your way. You endured through torture and terrible loss. Yet you can face the world with a smile and a good attitude. I really don't think your hair was ever as impressive as you."

"You-" Enda then embraced Kíli tightly but not enough so to hurt his ribs.

"I don't ever want you to feel sad. And if it would make you feel better I would cut my hair…"

"Oh don't do anything rash."

"I would do it. Enda I love you." Kíli then blushed as he realized what he said.

"I love you too," Enda said honestly. "I always have. It's just…"

"Shyness…" Kíli blushed. Enda also blushed. "You're cute when you blush…"

"Thanks…" Enda blushed even more. Kíli kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh yes. I just remembered something." Kíli then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out her hair clasp. "I found it and I completely forgot to give it to you."

"It was my mother's… I'm glad it wasn't lost…" End said with a small smile.

Kíli then pulled some of her hair back and clasped it back. Enda's fingers delicately fingered his work. A few of the shorter layers were in the clip and she smiled.

"I probably look like you…"

"If I had coppery brown hair… And maybe if I was as beautiful as you…" Kíli smiled gently. "It's the only style I know. Besides it will keep your hair from getting in your eyes aside from a few of your bangs." Kíli brushed her bangs with his fingers so they wouldn't dry weird. "I'm just a man and I don't know much on fashion but I do think the style suits you."

Enda smirked. "I'm sure you'd say that about any look…"

"Not if you had a full beard. I would be too jealous to complement you."

"I'm just a girl and a beard doesn't mean everything to me but I like you the way you are. Also being a huntress I would think having a full beard wouldn't work well when it came to shooting."

"Yeah…" Kíli smiled. "You ready to eat?"

"How is that even a question? You know I am." Enda smiled lopsidedly.

Kíli then did something impulsive. He placed his hands upon Enda's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Enda, would you court me?" Enda's mouth dropped open in shock. "I didn't mean to be so rash!" Kíli said quickly. "I mean we are both-" Enda put a finger to his lips and he quieted down.

"Would your uncle approve?"

"He doesn't have to know…"

"You would go behind Thorin's back to court me?" Enda asked.

"I would."

"Courtship is serious, Kíli."

"And I'm serious." Kíli said. "I really do love you."

"I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble. You should talk to Thorin about this…"

"I will tell him… eventually… I promise." Kíli looked into Enda's eyes. "Please say yes…"

Something impulsive rose in Enda. She wanted to court Kíli. She nodded. "Yes Kíli, I will court you." Kíli smiled and kissed her. But they were interrupted by Bofur's shout that dinner was ready.

"After dinner I will make the courtship official… I promise." Enda smiled excited to see where this adventure would take them. She was about to enter a courtship with the Dwarf she loved, Kíli. Maybe things were happening too fast but Enda was sure that love really knew no time especially since Dwarves only love once in their lifetime.

* * *

**That was possibly the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life. The reason I'm not very confident in this chapter because I have never been in the positions I've put the characters in. I really hope that it wasn't completely terrible. Let me know what you think! Again I'm _so very sorry_ it took so long to post. Please don't hate me.**

**Please feel free to _ask questions_, _give suggestions_, _comment on anything you lik_****_e or didn't like_, feel free to _point out any inconsistencies or mistakes_, just comment _anything_. ****Was everything that happened too soon? Am I portraying Kíli accurately enough? Some of my decisions for this chapter were simply because Kíli and Enda are young and impulsive seeming. But _PLEASE_ let me know what you think. If enough of you want me to I could re-edit this chapter if you want me to. _YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! They let me know what you want! _I just don't want to lose any of you _wonderful_ followers who have been so faithful with reading and reviewing my story.**

**I will to reply to all commentators. I want to stay in touch with my audience.  
**

**_Just as a fair warning I won't post anything until I get feedback on this chapter just so I know if you want me to continue down this path or if you want me to change the direction this is going._**

**I really want to thank you for reading and reviewing and following.**

**~ Maethorni**


	12. Homesick

**Chapter 12**

**Homesick**

Kíli and Enda soon joined the others for supper. Everyone smiled when they saw her up and well, even Thorin who gave the faintest of smiles but a smile nonetheless. Soon they were all eating and laughing merrily. Thorin saw how Kíli and Enda smiled at each other. His younger nephew was growing up. He saw so much of his brother in the young prince. Frerin looked a lot like Kíli and their behavior was nearly identical. Thorin's heart ached. The cruel ending Frerin faced and he vowed that he wouldn't let Kíli or Fíli die so young. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the last of his family.

Bofur was in the middle of telling a story when he paused as he grinned at Kíli and Enda but the Dwarf quickly went back to telling his story. Thorin caught the look in the eyes of the youngest two Dwarves and then felt his heart ache even worse. He lost his love and he didn't want Kíli to go through that.

A little while later Kíli and Enda snuck off. Kíli led Enda by the wrist and they sat out in the yard. Kíli plucked a flower from a bush and smiled. He handed it to Enda.

The first part of a courtship was to braid each other's hair in a distinctive identical pattern but Enda's hair was too short and they didn't want to alert everyone else to the fact that they were courting. Kíli took out a knife from his belt and cut off a few strands of his hair and started twisting it into a bracelet. He then put it on Enda's wrist.

"I have nothing-"

"Men start off the courtship, Enda," Kíli said. "I don't have much to give you either but it's a token of my affection. One day I'll be able to be able to give you finer things but-"

Enda kisses him on the cheek. "I have you. And that's enough for me." They then embraced.

"Kíli…" they heard Thorin say. Kíli and Enda quickly separated and stood up and saw Thorin walking towards them.

"Yes, sir?" Kíli hesitated for a moment and the briefest look of fear flashed in his eyes. Kíli then stepped forward to Thorin. Thorin looked at both of them and neither of the younger Dwarves could tell what he was thinking.

"Kíli… Were you going to hide this from me?" Kíli didn't answer. "You remind me more and more of your Uncle Frerin. He tried to court behind our father's back and when he found out he was furious…"

"Uncle please, I meant no disrespect. But I figured if I asked you would have denied-"

"You two cannot keep something like this hidden. I understand that you love her. But if you truly do love each other you could wait until things settle down. Now you will be a liability."

"No sir. I promise that this will not affect how the quest will carry on," Kíli said.

"Kíli, this is not how things work."

"Please don't do anything rash."

"I should leave you two behind. Your actions are stupid and reckless. But I do understand…"

"You do?" Kíli's face betrayed utter shock.

"I was young and in love once Kíli. It's not so hard to believe, is it?" Thorin had a look on his face that was a mix of homesickness and sorrow. "You should have come to me first. That would be proper considering we are about to face what could very well be our doom."

"I'm sorry Uncle-"

"Both of you realize the troubles that may arise from this courtship? You are both now linked together. You are two sides of a coin, two hearts braided together. If one of you were to die, that would be basically an ending of the survivor's spirit." Enda saw a glistening in Thorin's sad eyes. Tears. Unshed, but still there.

"That's what happened to you…" Enda said softly.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I lost more than my home, I have lost my love and my child."

"Child?" Kíli asked, disbelievingly. "I had a cousin?"

"Yes, my heir until the fires of Smaug destroyed our home and left us as wanderers…" Thorin's voice cracked with emotion.

"I had a cousin… Why didn't you ever talk about him?"

"Her… Because it hurts but I believe you should know this…" Thorin then tells us the tale of his wife and daughter. "After the battle for Moria, I found out that some Orcs had ambushed the women and children that were safely away from the battle we were fighting… Your aunt, Líema was always a brave woman so she took up arms to protect the children. The Orcs started to retreat and no one knew why until Líema saw that they had our precious little Mithril… She was screaming for her mother and for me… Líema charged forward like a mother bear, angry that anyone would dare to try and take her child.

"She fought to get to our daughter until she no longer could stand the injuries that were dealt to her. She fell and in scorn the Orcs showed our child her mother's dying form. But to make things worse they slit Mithril's throat as Líema was drawing her final breathes to show how terrible of a failure that happened…" Thorin then started to cry silently.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle…" Kíli said softly and then the older Dwarf did something unexpected, he hugged Kíli and Kíli returned it.

Enda watched awkwardly unsure if she should go or stay but the embrace was soon ended.

"I'm sorry for your losses…" Enda said quietly as she bows her head slightly to Thorin. Thorin smiled at her.

"I will not condemn you two… Just be careful… Don't let the enemies use it against you…" Thorin then starts to walk away.

"Yes sir…"

* * *

A few days later we all decide that we should continue with our quest. We left Beorn's home with plenty of provisions. Beorn also supplies us with ponies that we have to return once we get back to the edge of Mirkwood. It's a two days ride and each step closer we get I feel... sad. I know that this was my home. I keep imagining that I will be going back but then I remember the harsh truth.

I have no home.

I have no family.

I have a hard time being happy and youthful although I always try to pretend so, at least when I'm around everyone. But I feel so numb. I miss my family. I never thought missing somebody could cause this sort of pain... I hide it well though because no one confronts me on unusual behavior or any of that. It wasn't until we made camp. I sit down alone by the fire with my journal because Ori had to go help with dishes. I am sketching something, quite unsuccessfully I might add, when Bilbo comes and sits by me.

"Hello master Hobbit!" I say with a grin. He studies me and I can tell he sees that it's forced.

"'Ello..." He looks at me in the eyes. "What's the matter? And don't say nothing is... I can see it. You look sad when you think no one else can see you..."

"I'm fine..."

"It isn't... Please can I help you in any way?"

I take a breath.

"It's just... this was my home... It was..." I press my lips into a thin, straight line. "It no longer is here... My family's gone and... I feel like..." I sigh. "It's hard to accept that I will never see them again..."

"I'm sorry, Enda..."

"It doesn't help!" I snap and the Hobbit looks startled. "I'm sorry... It's just it doesn't fix anything... being sorry." I bite my lip for a few seconds. "I would do anything to see them again. I would... They didn't deserve their fate." I stare into the fire and Bilbo looks unsure of what to say so he just stays by my side and remains quiet. It's not an uncomfortable silence but a comforting one. I then see that Bilbo looks rather sad as well.

"You miss the Shire..." I say softly.

"Yes I do... I've never been far from home. I had never left the Shire before."

I smile a little bit.

"I don't know if I'd ever want to leave such a place if I had grown up there. It's a beautiful country..."

"It is..." Bilbo nods and seems to be back in the Shire. He has a far away look in his eyes and a peaceful smile upon his lips.

I then hear a few of the others talking quietly among themselves but I hear my name mentioned a few times. I don't look up. I learned if I wanted to catch information don't act like you are listening to them. I strain my ears to hear what they are discussing.

"... say we leave her here..."

"The road is too dangerous for a girl..." My brow furls. I am not just a girl.

"She is a proven warrior..." I hear Thorin say. I act like I'm writing in my journal. "It has never been uncommon for Dwarven women to go to battle or on quests. And she is one of the bravest Dwarf women I've ever met. I don't think it would be wise to leave her. You know she would follow us and it is not wise to provoke a warrior... no more of this talk. She is capable as the rest of us in the fight."

I smile to myself. I never expected that Thorin would allow me to continue in our quest.

* * *

By the next night we get to the edge of Mirkwood Forest and we make camp. I am pleased when I find out that Gandalf has designated me to lead us through Mirkwood. I will be able to really show my skill and give some pride to my name. Yes it is the Dwarves fault, we do have pride and stubbornness issues and I am no exception. Things are quiet in the camp that night. Everyone seemed put on edge by the darkness of the forest.

I am not though. This was my home and I felt almost at peace here.

* * *

**Alright I apologize! Please forgive me for not posting in a long time! I am so sorry! Life has been busy and I needed to try and gather some ideas for this story. I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to neglect it for so long! Now that it's summer I plan on writing more so please stick around! Pretty please?**

**To everyone who have reviewed, followed me, and read this story, thank you soo much! You guys are awesome and I feel like such a prat for not posting more regularly. I hope you guys don't hate me now! Please continue to read.**

**Reviews are so lovely and I find them encouraging! They truly do motivate me. Feel free to give your honest opinions! PM me if you want too!**

**This chapter was hard but I am working on the next chapter and I think it'll be better...**

**Sorry again about the wait and please don't give up on me!**

**~ Maethorni**


End file.
